Aishiteru Yo! Continutiation
by Tsukareta no Kamisama Kiito
Summary: SMA Pulau Rintis kedatangan murid baru dari Indonesia! Dan Halilintar,sang Pangeran Es berhasil ditaklukkan oleh murid baru tersebut! Continuation story from Aishiteru Yo! From Kirisato Aruma-sama. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**Aishiteru Yo!**

 **A BoBoiBoy FanFiction**

 **Created by: Leanna and Lucario**

 **Continued by:**

 _ **Yukisaki Sonata**_

 **Yuki: Halo,semua.*flat face* namaku adalah Yukisaki Sonata,assistennya Kirisato Aruma terdahulu. Oh,jika kalian tanya kemana Kiri,dia sedang sibuk belajar. Beberapa hari yang lalu dia merengek,katanya akunnya gabisa dibuka gegara lupa password,alhasil saya terpaksa meneruskan ceritanya karena dia merengek minta lanjutin.**

 **Iya,ngeselin banget. Serius.**

 **Terakhir kali sampai chapter 16 kah? Oke,sebentar.**

 _ **Legends:**_

"Write" = speaking.

'Write' = thinking

 **Write =** Summary

 _Write_ = past,unfamiliar words

Write = something that refers to 'bahasa daerah'.

 **Summary: Hari Valentine sudah dekat,dimana para gadis memberikan coklat kepada pria yang mereka cintai. Tentu saja,Halilintar berharap Raini memberikan coklat untuknya,namun anehnya gadis yang dimaksud justru tidak datang sehari sebelum Valentine. Dan ya,setelah hari itu datang,apa yang akan terjadi? Read and Review.**

 **Chapter 16: Valentine Day! Tsundere Side is Shown!**

Hari Valentine.

Hari dimana para gadis memberi coklat buatan mereka kepada pria yang mereka cintai,walaupun ada juga yang sedang malas jadi membelinya dan memberikannya. Dan ya,satu sekolah Pulau Rintis menghebohkan hal ini,khususnya para cowok.

Tak lupa juga ada beberapa jomblo yang menganggap tanggal 14 Februari itu merupakan teror terparah bagi mereka,apalagi sewaktu malam minggu dan sendiri.

" _Aniki!_ " Panggil seorang pemuda bersurai hitam dengan corak topi berwarna biru dan kuning,dan posisinya miring kesamping ala anak hiphop.

Yang dipanggil menolehkan kepalanya ke pemuda itu,iris crimson miliknya menatap kearah warna sapphire blue itu dengan datar. Pemuda yang dipanggil itu membalikkan badannya,dan menatap orang yang ada dihadapannya.

"Apa?" Tanyanya dengan nada yang datar,tak berekspresi sama sekali.

"Kan besok hari Valentine,Raini- _chan_ ada tidak memberikan coklat untuk _Aniki_ besok?" Tanyanya dengan nada suaranya yang agak cempreng itu.

"Kurasa ada. Lagipula dia itu pacarku." Balas pemuda itu dengan enteng,mengangkat kedua bahunya."Bagaimana denganmu,Taufan? Siapa yang nanti memberimu coklat?"

Murid laki-laki yang bernama Taufan ini terdiam sejenak,namun ia tertawa kecil mendengar hal itu.

" _Maa,maa,Aniki-yo!_ " Ucapnya."Aku akan diberi coklat oleh Ying,jadi tenang saja!" Girangnya.

"Bagaimana dengan Yaya? Kau mau menolaknya begitu saja?" Balas sang kakak,menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

"Bukan begitu… _Aniki,_ kau mau melihatku mati keracunan?" Rengek Taufan."Coklatnya itu mengerikan tahu! Gopal sendiri saja masuk rumah sakit seusai diberi Yaya!"

" _Sore ga iin janai ka?_ " Balas sang kakak,atau bernamakan Halilintar dengan datar. Dan ya,lagi-lagi logat Jepangnya malah keluar." _Motto ii houhou omae ga shine._ " Ucapnya lagi,yang sukses membuat Taufan bergidik ngeri.

"Apa maksudmu aku lebih baik mati?! _Aniki_ ,kau kejam!" Rengek sang adik dengan kesalnya."Dan juga,jangan pake bahasa Jepang kebanyakan,nanti pembaca bisa ga paham loh."

"Aku tahu itu. Sudahlah,aku mau kembali ke kelas." Halilintar membalikkan badannya dan berjalan ke kelas." _Jaa na,baka Nowaki(*)._ " Ucapnya,melambaikan tangannya ke pemuda itu,dan memasukkannya kedalam saku celananya. Taufan langsung kesal mendengar hal itu,dan pergi ke kantin sambil menghentakkan kakinya.

Ke Halilintar,dimana ia sudah berada didepan kelas dan menggeser pintu kelasnya dan kembali menutupnya. Iris crimson miliknya melihat sekitar,mencari seseorang yang ia cari.

Siapa lagi jika bukan Aizawa Anggraini itu sendiri? Pacarnya yang entah kenapa tidak ada di kursinya. Halilintar terdiam,namun ia pergi ke bangkunya yang disamping jendela dan bangku Raini yang kosong itu. Dia pun duduk,dan menopang dagunya sambil menatap keluar jendela.

'Mungkin dia hanya telat.' Pikirnya,menatap luar jendela dengan tatapan yang terlihat bosan.

'Namun ini agak aneh,biasanya dia datang cepat…'

Tak lama kemudian,bel sekolah pun berbunyi dengan lantangnya,menandakan bahwa pelajaran agak segera dimulai. Murid-murid kelas 10-1 itu mulai ramai,dan satu persatu dari mereka menduduki bangku mereka masing-masing.

Dan ya,bangku disamping Halilintar masih kosong,tidak diduduki oleh gadis yang selalu ia sayangi. Pandangannya menyipit sekilas,merasakan ada hal yang ganjal hari ini. Tentu saja,biasanya Raini datang lebih awal,dan pastinya dia akan bertemu dengan gadis itu secara langsung,baru mereka berdua akan ke kelas bersama-sama,lima menit sebelum bel berbunyi.

Tapi hari ini tidak. Halilintar sama sekali tidak melihat sedikitpun warna rambut coklat panjang itu,ditambah dengan senyumannya yang ceria dan girang itu. Dia mengerutkan alisnya,dan menghela nafas singkat. Pandangannya lalu tertuju kedepan,dan bisa ia lihat seorang guru sudah berdiri disana sambil mengabsen para murid.

"Aizawa Anggraini?" Panggil guru itu.

"Dia tidak hadir buk!" Balas seorang murid dengan lantangnya.

"Lah? Tumben nih,ada yang tahu kabarnya?" Tanya sang guru,dan para murid pun mulai berbisik-bisik. Yaya langsung membalas pertanyaan Ibu Guru,mengangkat tangannya keatas.

"Kurasa hari ini dia tidak ada kabar,Bu." Ucapnya.

"Oh,baiklah…" guru itupun kembali mengabsen murid lainnya. Oke,ini semakin ganjal. Jika dia sakit,seharusnya ada surat dari tetangga sebelahnya,atau jika dia sedang izin maka Ibunya akan menelpon pihak sekolah. Namun hari ini tidak. Tidak ada surat,ataupun seseorangpun yang mengetahui kabarnya Raini.

'Ini mulai aneh…' batin Halilintar,tatapannya menjadi cemas sembari ia menatap keluar jendela. Jangan-jangan dia diculik Adu Du? Ataupun dia menjadi seorang sandera sekarang?

Banyak pikiran negatif menghinggapi otaknya Halilintar secara langsung. Sungguh,ingin rasanya ia pulang sekarang dari sekolah dan langsung kerumahnya Raini,tapi sayangnya ia tidak bisa. Jika bisa,apa alasannya? Halilintar tidak pernah berbohong seumur hidupnya,karena sifatnya yang terlalu jujur.

Detik ke detik,menit ke menit,bahkan sudah sejam pelajaran dimulai. Sialan,kenapa hari ini terasa lambat sekali? Pikir Halilintar dengan kesalnya,menatap jam dinding yang digantung diatas papan tulis,jarumnya masih menunjukkan jam 08.30.

'Tch,pada istirahatnya jam 09.15 lagi. Aku terpaksa harus menunggu lalu izin pulang.' Batin pemuda ini,menatap keluar jendela. Ia sama sekali tidak berniat untuk memerhatikan pelajaran yang diajarkan saat ini,dia hanya berniat pulang dan mengecek keadaan Raini apa dia baik-baik saja.

Memang,Halilintar bisa menjadi paranoid jika soal Raini,ditambah lagi semenjak Adu Du sering mengincarnya,dia menjadi lebih protektif kepada pacarnya. Gadis yang amat ia sayangi itu saat ini belum bisa menggunakan kekuatannya,karena kondisi fisiknya masih belum stabil semenjak Adu Du mengubahnya kembali menjadi seorang wanita. Akibat hal ini,Raini menjadi sering terkena flu,pilek,batuk,demam,dan sebagainya karena sistem imunnya menurun drastis. Halilintar kembali memutar bola matanya,melihat jam dinding yang jarumnya sudah menunjukkan jam 09.00. Ya,tinggal 15 menit lagi,lalu dia bisa izin kepada Kepala Sekolah untuk pulang karena ada kepentingan mendadak.

Halilintar kembali menghela nafas,namun sedikit panjang. Dia mulai terdengar putus asa menunggu waktu yang bergerak amat lambat hari ini. Ia meletakkan kepalanya diatas meja,dan menatap keluar jendela lagi dengan malas.

'Hari Valentine ya…' pikirnya.'Aku penasaran apa dia ada menyiapkan coklat untukku…'

Akhirnya,bel sekolah pun berbunyi. Sang guru langsung membubarkan kelas dan keluar dari sana,pergi kembali ke Majelis. Halilintar langsung berdiri dari bangkunya,dan ia pun keluar kelas,langsung pergi ke ruang kantornya kepala sekolah. Tidak lama,dia pun sudah berdiri didepan pintu kantor,nafasnya terengah-engah. Menghembuskan nafas,dia memutar knob pintu itu dan memasuki ruang itu.

"Oh,Halilintar. Ada apa datang kemari,hmm?" Tanya sang Kepsek,tersenyum kearah pemuda itu.

"Pak,izinkan saya untuk pulang." Ucapnya langsung."Ada kepentingan mendadak yang harus saya kerjakan."

"Hmm? Apa itu?" Tanya Kepsek balik dengan bingung.

"Saya tidak bisa memberitahu anda. Tolong pak,izinkan saya pulang." Ucapnya lagi,membungkukkan badannya. Telinganya mendengar tawaan yang berat,dan ia mengangkat kepalanya untuk menghadap sang Kepsek. Halilintar berkedip bingung,bertanya-tanya kenapa dia malah tertawa. Adakah kata-katanya yang lucu?

"Halilintar,kujamin ini soal Raini bukan?" Tanyanya,yang sukses membuat pemuda itu terkejut. Dia mengangguk pelan,dan melihat kearah lain dengan wajahnya sekilas terlihat gelisah.

"Baiklah,baiklah. Kau boleh pergi." Ucap sang Kepsek."Kalau ada apa-apa dengan Wakil Ketua kita,bisa bahaya nantinya."

Halilintar hanya terdiam mendengar itu,namun ia menegapkan badannya dan menjawab dengan tegas,"Terima kasih pak!" Lalu ia pun langsung keluar ruangan itu dengan terburu-buru. Halilintar langsung kembali ke kelasnya,mengemas segala barang-barangnya dan memasukkannya kedalam tas. Dia langsung menyandang tasnya,lalu keluar kelas dengan terburu-buru. Taufan kebetulan melihatnya,dan bertanya kepadanya yang melewatinya.

" _Aniki,_ kau mau kemana!?" Tanyanya.

"Aku mau pulang!" Balas sang kakak dengan singkat,berlari di koridor sekolah dengan terburu-buru,membuat Taufan bingung ditempatnya.

'Harus aku cek,ada apa dengannya yang tidak datang hari ini…!' Pikir Halilintar yang sudah diluar sekolah,berlari menuju rumahnya Raini dengan terburu-buru.

 _ **~To Be Continued~**_

 _ **Yuki: Thank you for reading. Itu bagian satunya,bagian dua akan saya terbitkan besok. Oh,dan jangan lupa…**_

 _ **Ah,iya,ada sedikit catatan. Arti 'Nowaki' itu Taufan dalam bahasa Jepangnya(soalnya pernah ngetik 'nowaki' di Google Translate artinya 'Typhoon")**_

 _ **Ada juga beberapa kata yang dikatakan Halilintar yang mungkin Reader tidak pahami.**_

" _ **Sore ga iin janai ka?" itu artinya "Bukankah itu bagus?"**_

 _ **Sementara arti "Motto ii houhou omae ga shine." Itu artinya adalah "Lagipula kau lebih baik mati.". Arti dari Aniki itu juga artinya kakak,seperti sinonim Onii-chan/Ani. Lagipula Taufan kan Otaku,jadi wajar saja dia menyelipkan beberapa bahasa Jepang disana.**_

 _ **Kalau tanya Halilintar,dia les Bahasa Jepang(sesuai penjelasan Kiri),alhasil terkadang logatnya lepas begitu saja. Dan ya,mungkin aku akan sedikit memberi preview instalasi part 2 alias Chapter selanjutnya.**_

 _ **Sesudah menulis ini,aku mau menulis fanfic tentang OC-ku dan Shion Kaito,sekaligus untuk hari ulang tahunnya dan hari Valentine(kebetulan ultahku juga tanggal 17 Februari,sama kayak Kaito,menurut data fanart).**_

 _ **Kalau begitu,ini Preview Part 2.**_

" _APA?!" Pekik Taufan ke hape S*ms*ng miliknya dengan keras,bahkan bisa membuat murid-murid disana terkejut karena suaranya Taufan yang cempreng seperti K*se itu. /?_

" _A-Aniki,apa kau serius?! Masa iya Raini jadi pendek?!" Tanyanya ke orang yang menelponnya._

" _Ya,aku serius…. Pas aku sampai disini,dia sudah kecil seperti anak SD kelas 4 tingginya."_

 _~"~"~"~"~_

" _Maaf ya,aku tidak membuatkanmu coklat." Ucap Raini dengan nada suaranya yang terdengar merasa bersalah. Halilintar hanya terdiam,namun ia mengelus kepalanya gadis itu dengan lembut._

" _Tidak apa. Yang penting kau ada bersamaku,dalam keadaan safe and sound." Ucapnya._

 _~"~"~"~_

" _Hei,Hali…"_

" _Hmm?"_

" _Andaikan saja,jika suatu hari aku tidak cantik seperti yang kau katakan,dan suaraku sudah mulai rusak,dengan tanganku pun sudah cacat…" Raini terhenti sejenak."Masihkah kau mencintaiku…?"_

 _ **Itu saja dulu. Selengkapnya nanti aku tulis lagi Part 2.**_

 _ **Dan juga,beberapa kata-kata aku ambil dari beberapa lirik lagu(termasuk ciptaanku sendiri). Maafkan aku jika ada perkataanku yang tidak mengenakkan hati,atau menyakiti perasaan. Toh,aku hanya berniat menghibur sekaligus meredakan stress anak sekolah yang mau UN tak lama lagi(tenanglah,aku juga kena kok).**_

 _Sedikit Omake._

"Napa sih, _Aniki_ terburu-buru banget?" Tanya Taufan ke Gempa sambil mengemut permen M*lkita dengan raut wajah yang bingung.

"Entahlah… Tapi kudengar Raini tidak masuk tadi." Balas Gempa,menggigit sebuah coklat.

"Tunggu dulu,kan belum Valentine… Kok kamu bisa dapet coklat coba?!" Tanya sang kakak,menggigit permennya sampai tangkainya terputus. Masa iya adiknya duluan dapet coklat ketimbang dia duluan? Gak adil banget kan?

"Ng? Oh,ini dari anak kelas 11 dan 12 kok,Kak. Katanya sebagai rasa terima kasih atau gimana gitu…"

"Tetap saja,itu gak adil! Bagi dong!" Rengeknya.

"Yasudah,makan saja kalau begitu." Gempa menyodorkan sebuah coklat yang dibungkus biru ke Taufan. Tentu saja,yang diberi langsung menyambarnya dan membukanya.

" _Sankyuu na,Jishin!_ " Ucapnya,lalu memakan coklat itu dengan girang. Gempa hanya terdiam,namun ia menganggukkan kepalanya dengan pelan sambil memakan coklat yang ia pegang.

'Serius,aku ga paham apa yang dibilang sama kak Taufan.' Batinnya sambil _sweatdrop._

 _ **Kaito:**_

 _ **Kaito disini! Yuki-chan sedang membaca kamus,jadi aku bertugas disini sementara deshita!**_

 _ **Etto… terima kasih karena telah membaca cerita ini! Aku dan Masuta sangat senang karena para Reader telah rela membacanya,walaupun kujamin ada yang main lompat gitu aja,atau gimana gitu…**_

 _ **Dan juga,kepada Reader! Jangan cuma diam aja! Setidaknya Review dong~ nanti aku traktir eskrim! Masuta yang bayarin.*chuckles***_

 _ **Author:**_

 _ **Dasar Vocaloid bokek yang taunya ditraktirin mulu. Ah sudahlah,abaikan saja apa yang Bakaito katakan di bagian akhirnya. Akhir kata,aku ucapkan terima kasih banyak karena sudah membaca cerita ini,walaupun jika ada kesalahan(karena aku pelupa orangnya) yang tidak aku sadari atau lupa diperbaiki…*trus dipeluk Kaito***_

 _ **Kaito:**_

 _ **Jangan begitu dong,Masuta-*pouts***_

 _ **Finally,would you like to Review?**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Aishiteru Yo!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **A BoBoiBoy FanFiction**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Created by: Leanna and Lucario**_

 _ **Continued by: Kirisato Aruma**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **New Series by: Yukisaki Sonata**_

 _ **Author:**_

 _ **Doumo minna. Yukisaki desu. Kali ini,aku membawakan seseorang host yang akan ikut bekerja denganku. Tenanglah,kali ini bukan Kaito,karena saat ini dia aku liburkan.**_

 _ **VY2 Yuuma:**_

 _ **Doumo,minna~! Yuuma desu~**_

 _ **Author:**_

 _ **Karena Yuuma lebih mengetahui bagaimana menciptakan seorang cewek Tsundere bin pendek,dia akan membantuku saat ini. Mohon bantuannya,Yuuma-kun.**_

 _ **VY2 Yuuma:  
Kochirakoso,Masuta! Aku dengan senang hati akan membantumu!**_

 _ **Author:**_

 _ **Walaupun Valentine dah lewat,tapi anggap aja setting waktunya Valentine. Soalnya ane sibu**_ _ **k**_ _ **ngerayain ulang tahunnya Kaito barengan Vocaloid lainnya. Baik,ayo kita mulai.**_

 _ **Legends:**_

"Write" = currently speaking

'Write' = currently thinking

 _Write_ = past,unfamiliar words,phone speaking

 **Write** = summary

 _ **Write**_ = Author's Note

Write = something that refers to 'Bahasa Daerah'

 **Summary: Halilintar pulang dari SMA Pulau Rintis dan langsung kerumahnya Raini. Disana,dia menemukan Raini dengan ukuran badannya mengecil menjadi anak SD kelas 4! Setelah ditanyai beberapa hal,ternyata bukan ulah Adu Du,namun justru ketika ia bangun pagi badannya sudah mengecil.**

" **Ketika aku bangun pagi,badanku entah kenapa menjadi setengah cermin kamarku…"**

 _ **Warning**_ _ **: OOC,Typo berserakan,bahasa tidak baku,Author masih baru,mengandung beberapa hal yang rating-nya bisa nyerempet ke M.**_

 _ **Enjoy and Please Leave a Review! Don't be a Silent Reader please!**_

 _Last time…_

… _.Halilintar langsung kembali ke kelasnya,mengemas segala barang-barangnya dan memasukkannya kedalam tas. Dia langsung menyandang tasnya,lalu keluar kelas dengan terburu-buru._

Sesampainya disana,Jack Sparrow yang baru saja ingin mencuri sebuah kapal,langsung dicegat oleh dua penjaga yang bisa dibilang uhukbodohuhuk dan juga suka berdebat satu sama lainnya. Dan ya,setelah menggoda kedua penjaga tersebut,Jack…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bentar,bentar...

.

.

.

Narator salah baca skripsi _"a

.

.

.

.

.

[TELAH TERJADI KESALAHAN TEKNIS. MOHON TUNGGU SEBENTAR SELAGI KAMI MEMPERBAIKINYA.]

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Oke,maaf,tadi salah baca naskah. Ekhem.*berdehem*

Halilintar sudah berlari sekitar 15 menit dari sekolahnya,menuju ke rumahnya Raini yang hari ini tidak ada kabar sama sekali. Dia pun membuka pagar rumahnya gadis itu,dan masuk kedalam dan berhenti didepan pintu rumahnya. Dengan nafas terengah-engah,ia mengetuk pintu rumah itu.

"Raini?" Panggilnya. Tak ada jawaban yang datang dari rumah yang dapat Halilintar tangkap,membuatnya mulai cemas kembali.

"R-Raini?" Dia mengetuk pintunya agak keras sedikit,bersama dengan suaranya agak dikuatkan. Dan lagi-lagi hasilnya nihil,tak ada jawaban dari dalam rumah besar itu.

"O-oy! Kau didalam tidak?!" Dia berteriak ke rumah itu,namun kali ini dia mendengar suara samar-samar yang mengatakan "Sebentar".

'Dia dirumah?' Pikirnya,dan kembali mengetuk pintu rumah itu."Raini?" Panggilnya lagi,dan kali ini dia mendengar derapan kaki yang seperti berlari kearah pintu. Halilintar menghela nafas lega,dan memastikan langkah tersebut adalah pacarnya sendiri.

Sementara itu,di balik pintu tersebut,seorang anak yang badannya bisa dibilang kecil tengah berdiri didepan pintu tersebut sambil mendongakkan kepalanya keatas,melihat knob pintu yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"...Bagaimana kuraih knob itu...?" Gumamnya,langsung _sweatdrop_ sembari tangannya mencoba meraihnya dengan kakinya terjinjit. Tentu saja,karena pendek,alhasil dia tidak bisa meraih knob yang dia anggap membawa masalah itu.

"Urgh,sial." Rutuknya pelan,dan berjalan ke dapur. Dia kembali ke pintu depan sambil menggeret sebuah kursi. Dia meletakkannya didepan pintu,dan memanjatnya. Gadis itu pun membuka kuncinya pintu itu,dan memutarnya. Apesnya,Halilintar justru main mendorong pintu itu dengan kasarnya,membuat gadis kecil itu terpental ke lantai.

"Hwaaa!" Dia pun langsung jatuh dengan gak elitnya dengan posisi telentang,kedua matanya menjadi spiral. Pemuda itu melihati gadis itu dengan tatapan bingung,sambil menutup pintunya perlahan.

"Seorang anak SD...?" gumamnya,menaikkan salah satu alisnya. Gadis itu langsung bangkit,dan berteriak kepada Halilintar dengan kesalnya,beserta sudut matanya yang berair seperti ingin menangis.

"HIDOI! KAU TIDAK PERLU MEMBUKA PINTUKU SEKASAR ITU,HALICCHI!" Teriaknya dengan nada anak-anaknya,yang sempat membuat Halilintar tersontak sekilas. Namun kedua pipinya justru memerah,sembari ia mendekati gadis kecil itu.

"...Manis..." gumamnya pelan,dan refleks memeluk gadis itu. Wajah sang anak langsung memerah,dan dia pun berusaha untuk mendorong Halilintar yang badannya lebih besar,namun karena badannya lebih kecil ya. Gagal.

"Ayolah,lepaskan akuu!" Rengeknya,berusaha untuk melepaskan diri dari pelukannya pemuda tersebut. Halilintar langsung tersadar,dan melepas gadis itu dengan wajah memerah.

"M-maaf!" Ujarnya,melangkah mundur untuk menjaga jarak dari gadis kecil itu. Sang anak menggembungkan kedua pipinya dengan lucu,dan membuang mukanya untuk menghadap arah lain.

" _Mou_ ! Lain kali jangan main mendobrak masuk rumah orang napa!" Ketusnya kesal,malah membuatnya semakin imut. Tentu saja,Halilintar memang ga tahan kalau yang beginian,jadi berasa ingin dia cubit kedua pipi gadis kecil itu karena saking manisnya sampai-sampai dia bisa kena diabetes.

"Eh—" dia menggelengkan kepalanya cepat,dan menatap gadis itu lekat-lekat."Tunggu dulu,kau ini siapa? Bagaimana bisa ada di rumahnya Raini? Bukannya dia tidak punya adik kecil sepertimu?" Halilintar langsung mendesak gadis tersebut dengan banyak pertanyaan. Anak itu sempat terdiam sejenak,namun wajahnya kembali menjadi marah dan menatap pemuda tinggi itu dengan tajam.

"Hei,bodoh! Aku ini Raini tahu! Aizawa Anggraini yang kau kenal!" Ujarnya dengan kesal,membuat suasana langsung hening. Pemuda itu menatapnya lekat-lekat,hingga akhirnya beberapa kata lepas dari mulutnya.

"Kau ini Raini?" Gadis itu langsung menganggukkan kepalanya.

"...Sejak kapan dia menjadi kerdil begini coba?"

"K-KERDIL?! KUHAJAR KAU!" Oke,amarahnya anak ini sudah memuncak,dan dia meninju-ninju perutnya Halilintar sekuat tenaganya. Tapi tentu saja,bagi Halilintar itu sama sekali tidak sakit,malahan menggelitik.

"B-baik,baik! Aku hanya bercanda!" Ujarnya langsung,berusaha menahan tawanya karena pukulan lemah gadis tersebut.

"Ah sudahlah! Kau tidak mau mempercayaiku lagipula!" Rengek sang anak,dan langsung berlari ke ruang tamu dengan mata berair. Waduh,bahaya nih kamu maz Halilintar,udah buat anak kecil yang tak berdosa menangis. Parah nih.

"Diamlah! Dasar Author menyebalkan!" Rutuknya. Dia menanggalkan sepatunya dan segera berlari ke ruang tamu,dan iris _crimson_ miliknya melihat anak itu menangis di sofa sambil menutup wajahnya dengan diam,namun bisa dilihat dari bahunya yang bergetar,seperti terisak-isak.

"...Ai-chan?" Panggilnya,membuat gadis itu tersontak sekilas. Dia melepaskan tangannya dari wajahnya,dan melihat pemuda itu dengan air mata mengalir dari matanya,ditambah dengan kedua pipinya memerah sekilas. Pemuda itu terdiam,melihat wajahnya anak tersebut yang entah kenapa malah menjadi tambah imut baginya.

"...M-maaf." Ujarnya,dan berjalan mendekati gadis tersebut,dan langsung memeluknya dengan lembut. Iris _hazel_ milik anak tersebut melebar,dengan air matanya mengalir semakin derasnya dari matanya. Dia membenamkan wajahnya ke dadanya Halilintar,dan sesekali terisak.

" _Hora,hora. Nakanai de yo.(_ _1_ _)_ " Ucap Halilintar,berusaha menenangkan gadis tersebut sambil mengusap-usap punggungnya. Perlahan,gadis itu mulai berhenti menangis,namun isakannya masih terlepas dari mulutnya,dan air matanya masih mengalir dari matanya.

"H-habisnya... Halicchi tidak mau percaya perkataanku,jadi..." dia berusaha menghapus air matanya yang tak kunjung berhenti mengalir,dengan lengan bajunya yang terlalu panjang untuk ukuran badannya.

"Iya,iya,aku percaya kali ini. Jadi bisakah kau berhenti menangis?" Ujar pemuda itu,menghapus air matanya sang gadis dengan jempolnya.

"K-kau kan tahu kalau aku menangis,air mataku susah dihentikan! Urgh—" ketusnya,air matanya malah mengalir semakin deras.

"...Bagaimana kalau aku lakukan ini?"

Mendengar perkataan pemuda itu,Raini langsung menolehkan kepalanya sambil menatapnya dengan bingung. Halilintar mendekatkan wajahnya ke gadis tersebut,membuat wajahnya Raini langsung memerah. Pemuda itu mengecup bibirnya gadis itu dengan lembut,dan sempat membuatnya terkejut sampai matanya melebar. Halilintar pun melepas ciumannya,dan menatap iris _hazel_ gadis itu dengan iris _crimson_ miliknya.

"...Sepertinya sudah berhenti ya." Ucapnya,menatap wajahnya Raini yang sudah tidak dialiri(?) air mata lagi. Semburat merah langsung mewarnai wajahnya,otomatis wajahnya seperti tomat yang baru saja matang dan siap dipanen.

"K-kau... Pedofil ya?" Tanyanya,menutup bibirnya dengan kedua tangannya dengan malu,namun imajiner panah bertuliskan pedofil langsung menancap pas di kepalanya Halilintar.

"Kejam sekali kau mengataiku pedofil. _Hidoi naa._ " Rengeknya pelan,menghela nafas singkat.

Tak lama,HP As*s miliknya berdering,dan dia segera mengeceknya.

"Sebentar,ini telpon dari Taufan." Ujarnya,lalu berdiri dari sofa dan berjalan agak jauh dari Raini. Ia langsung mengangkat telepon tersebut,dan mengatakan "Halo?" dengan nada yang datar.

" _Aniki! Bagaimana keadaannya Ririn?! Dia baik-baik saja kan?!_ " Pekik Taufan dengan kerasnya,bahkan sempat membuat sang kakak tuli sesaat karena teriakannya yang cempreng nauzubillah kayak seseorang di fandom anime sebelahnya.

"Urgh,diamlah. Kau membuat telingaku memekak." Lirih Halilintar dengan pelan,mengorek sedikit telinganya. "Raini baik,Cuma..."

~"~"~"~"~

"APA?!" Pekik Taufan ke HP S*ms*ng miliknya dengan keras,bahkan bisa membuat murid-murid disana terkejut karena suaranya Taufan yang cempreng seperti K*se itu. /?

" _A-Aniki,_ apa kau serius?! Masa iya Raini jadi pendek?!" Tanyanya ke orang yang menelponnya.

" _Ya,aku serius... Pas aku sampai disini,dia sudah seperti anak SD kelas 4 tingginya._ "

"KOK BISA?! KEMARIN DIA MASIH TINGGI GITU TOH!" Teriak Taufan dengan paniknya,yang sukses membuat semua murid yang ada di kantin melihat kearahnya.

" _Itu kemarin,aho! Hari ini dia memang sudah menjadi cebol begini!_ " Halilintar membalas teriakan kembarannya yang menyebalkan itu,membuat pemuda ini menjauhkan HP-nya sesaat.

"J-jadi... Gimana dong? Mana bisa dia sekolah kalo pendek gitu, _Aniki._ " Lirihnya pelan. Telinganya Taufan dapat mendengar helaan nafas yang ia tangkap,memastikan bahwa Halilintar pasti sedang memijit keningnya dengan putus asa.

" _Aku tahu... Nanti aku cari jawaban kenapa dia bisa menjadi pendek begini. Kalau besok dia tidak sekolah,beritahu bahwa aku dan Raini sakit."_

'Yang benar saja,orang apaan yang sakit di saat bersamaan pas hari ini sehat wal afi'at coba?' Batin Taufan sambil _sweatdrop,_ dan menghela nafas singkat.

"Baiklah... Akan kuberitahu Mr. Alex atau nggak Bu Siti nantinya." Ujarnya.

" _Sankyuu. Aku berhutang budi kepadamu,Taufan._ " Balas Halilintar. Taufan bisa jamin bahwa sang kakak sedang nyengir gaje di seberang telepon. Bahkan bisa dapet jaminan setahun. (Readers: bukan garansi barang wey!*lemparin panci ke Author*)

" _Tokoro de_ ,kalau _Aniki_ berniat untuk mencari tahu kenapa Ricchan menjadi kecil,berarti kau akan menginap di rumahnya?" Tanyanya.

"... _Ya._ "

"A-apa yang Taufan bicarakan?" Tanya Raini,menatap Halilintar yang mematikan HP-nya dan memasukkannya kedalam saku celana. Pemuda itu menatap gadis kecil itu,dan menggeleng pelan kepalanya.

"Dia hanya menanyakan kabarmu." Ujarnya,tersenyum tipis kearah Raini. Dia berjalan mendekati gadis itu dan duduk disampingnya,menyenderkan punggungnya ke sofa itu.

"Jadi... Bisa ceritakan kepadaku kenapa tubuhmu menjadi kecil begini?" Tanyanya,menundukkan kepalanya sedikit untuk melihat wajah gadis kecil itu.

"Aku juga tidak tahu... Saat aku bangun,ukuran tubuhku sudah setengah cermin kamarku." Balas Raini,menghela nafas yang panjang."Aku tidak bisa kesekolah jika tubuhku kecil begini, _mou_!"

"Apa mungkin ini ulah Adu Du?" Halilintar bergumam pelan.

"Aku sudah pergi ke Markas Kotak makhluk aneh yang rambutnya kayak belalang itu. Dia sendiri mengaku bahwa dia tidak ada melakukan apapun kemarin malam." Lirih Raini,mengingat ketika ia datang ke markasnya Adu Du. Ya,tepat saat dia menyadari tubuhnya kecil,ia langsung melesat kesana dan menginterogasi habis-habisan Adu Du dan juga Probe. Namun hasilnya ya,nihil alias gaada.

"...Kalau dipikir-pikir,tubuhmu yang mengecil ini entah kenapa mirip dengan Detective Conan ya." Ucap Halilintar. Oh,rupanya kamu juga baca tuh manga ya,maz Halilintar. (Hali: *tebas Author*)

"Lebih tepatnya tinggiku mirip dengan Tsumiki Miniwa..." Raini mendengus kesal. Namanya anak Otaku,wajar saja jika ia tahu beberapa anime.

.

.

.

.

.

.

*BIIIIIPPP*

.

.

.

.

.

[MOHON MAAF ATAS KETIDAKNYAMANAN INI. SEKALI LAGI,ADA SEDIKIT GANGGUAN MAKHLUK ASTRAL YANG MENGANGGU TEMPAT SYUTING.]

.

.

.

.

.

Test,satu dua tiga. Senam Yaiyalah. Kaki kanan kedepan,kaki kiri kedepaaann~ bisa jalan!*dilemparin meja/?*

Astaga,maaf sekali lagi wahai para pembacaku yang sudah membaca ini _" saya sempat diganggu oleh beberapa makhluk astral. Oke,ini naskah aslinya.

~"~"~"~"~"~"~

"Setidaknya kau tetap lucu bagiku." Halilintar tersenyum tipis,dan menepuk kepala gadis itu dengan pelan. Dengan lembut,ia mengelus-elus kepalanya Raini seperti seekor kucing angora yang berwarna coklat yang kecil.

" _Kawaii janai._ " Ketus Raini dengan pelan,dengan wajahnya sedikit memerah,sembari tangannya pemuda itu mengelus kepalanya dengan lembut.

"..." Ia melihati gadis kecil itu lekat-lekat,dan sebuah ide yang bisa dikatakan konyol langsung menabrak otaknya. Tenang pemirsah,dia gak bakalan gegar otak kok.

" _Here,here._ " Halilintar mengelus lehernya gadis itu seperti seekor kucing,dan anehnya Raini justru merespon dengan cara yang sama dengan reaksi seekor meong.

" _Fuka-_ " gadis itu langsung tersadar dari aksinya,dan langsung menepis tangannya Halilintar. Ia langsung duduk sedikit jauh dari pemuda tersebut,dengan wajahnya yang merah padam.

"Aneh. Biasanya ekor atau telinga kucingmu akan muncul..." gumam pemuda ini dengan pelan.

"JADI KAU HANYA INGIN MELIHAT ITU?!" Pekik Raini kepada Halilintar,yang melihat kearah lain sambil menghel nafas kecewa. Dia menghela nafas singkat,dan menggunakan sedikit kekuatannya untuk memunculkan telinga kucingnya.

"Anak baik." Lagi-lagi Halilintar refleks mengelus kepalanya gadis itu,yang wajahnya sudah memerah karena terpaksa melakukan hal ini.

" _Sore yori_ ,apa tujuanmu kesini coba? Kalau hanya untuk mengecekku,kau bisa pulang sekarang." Ujar Raini,mendongakkan kepalanya keatas untuk melihat wajahnya pemuda itu.

"...Kau mengusirku?"

"T-tidak! Bukan begitu maksudku!" Paniknya."M-maksudku,kalau tujuanmu hanya untuk melihatku... Kan tidak perlu susah payah begini..." ujarnya,melihat kearah lain sambil menggerak-gerakkan telinganya.

'Astaga,nih cewek kenapa bisa manis kayak anak kucing begini coba?' Batin Halilintar,dengan kedua pipinya memerah sekilas melihat tingkahnya Raini.

"...Aku kemari juga untuk mencari tahu bagaimana badanmu bisa mengecil begini. Jika tidak bisa tumbuh tinggi lagi,kita terpaksa meminta bantuan Ying untuk meninggikan badanmu dan juga mengembalikan suaramu." Ujarnya,menyenderkan punggungnya ke sofa.

"J-jadi,maksudmu..." Raini menatap pemuda itu dengan tatapan horor."Kau akan menginap disini?!"

"Ya,begitulah." Balasnya dengan santai,mengedikkan kedua bahunya."Omong-omong,wajahmu jangan begitu. Aku jadi takut tahu." Ucapnya lagi sambil _sweatdrop._

"T-tapi,tapi... Soalnya kamu belum pernah tidur disini,jadi aku... Uh.."

"Jadi kau tidak terbiasa jika ada orang lain tidur di rumahmu yang besar ini? Hebat sekali." Ucap Halilintar,menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"B-bukan! Aku terbiasa jika ada orang lain-" kata-katanya terpotong ketika ia menyadari tatapan gelap Halilintar."M-maksudku,jika ada orang ingin menginap disini,seperti contohnya Ying atau Yaya..."

"Begitukah? Baguslah." Pemuda itu tersenyum lega,dan menghela nafas singkat. Raini hanya terdiam ketika ia mendengar hal itu. Oke,kalau Halilintar cemburu,bisa bahaya.

Yang jelas,jangan pernah buat anak tertua dari kembar 5 ini cemburu. Titik,tanpa koma.

"Jadi,sekarang kita harus mencari tahu bagaimana tubuhmu bisa kecil begini,oke?" Ujar pemuda itu,menepuk kepala gadis itu dengan pelan. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya pelan,lalu tersenyum kepada Halilintar.

"Uhm!"

- _Time Skip brought you by a certain ice cream truck-_

"Omong-omong,besok Valentine ya?" Tanya Raini,membawa sebuah nampan yang ada 2 buah susu coklat hangat. Ia meletakkan satu didepan Halilintar,dan satunya lagi untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Ya,begitulah. Aku sempat cemas kenapa kau tidak datang..." pemuda ini bergumam pelan di akhirnya sambil melihat kearah lain.

"Eh? Aku bisa menjaga diriku kok,jadi kau tidak perlu cemas,Halicchi." Ujar Raini sambil tersenyum lebar kearahnya.

"Oy,semenjak kau diubah oleh Adu Du kembali,sistem imunmu menurun drastis. Dan jika kau menggunakan kekuatanmu,itu bisa menyebabkan resiko kematian." Balas Halilintar dengan serius,bercampur rasa cemas.

"Aku tahu,tapi aku tidak mau merepotkanmu ataupun Taufan... Apalagi Gempa." Lirih gadis itu,menundukkan kepalanya sambil memeluk nampannya."Aku juga tidak mau kau dalam bahaya karena aku juga,Halicchi."

Halilintar hanya terdiam mendengar hal itu,menatap gadis itu lekat-lekat. Ia lalu menghela nafas singkat,dan berdiri dari sofa. Dia pun langsung mendekap gadis itu dengan lembut,sambil mengelus kepalanya pelan.

"Lalu aku hanya perlu duduk diam sementara kau menghadapi semua masalahmu sendirian? Jangan bercanda denganku." Ucapnya pelan,membuat mata _hazel_ milik gadis itu terbuka lebar.

"Kau tahu alasanku menyukaimu?" Tanyanya. Raini mengedipkan matanya,lalu menggeleng pelan.

"Saat pertama masuk seusai libur,kau duduk diatas atap sekolah dimana dilarang oleh pihak sekolah. Dan saat yang sama,aku pun tengah duduk dibawah pohon di samping sekolah." Ujarnya,mempererat pelukannya."Lalu jika aku tidak salah,kau sedang menyanyi lagu dari Indonesia itu bukan?"

"Aishiteru?" Tanya gadis itu,melihat Halilintar. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Benar. Kau juga pernah melompat dari atap sekolah yang tingginya sekitar 3,5 meter itu. Aku sempat berpikir kau gila,dan bahkan berpikir kau sudah mati melompat dari sana." Lanjutnya."Namun rupanya tidak. Entah bagaimana caranya kau masih hidup dengan melompat dari atap sekolah,tapi aku langsung menyadari jam kekuatan ini yang melingkar di pergelangan tanganmu." Ujarnya,memegang dan mengangkat tangan mungilnya gadis itu,yang dilingkari oleh jam digital merah menyala,beserta corak berbentuk api hitam di talinya.

"Tiga hari pun berlalu,dan hari itu merupakan hari dimana Mr. Alex menyuruh kita untuk melakukan tugas kelompok."

 _~Flashback,tanggal 14 Januari~_

" _Alright,everyone!" Sang guru Inggris ini berdiri didepan kelas dengan tegap,menggebrak meja gurunya dengan kasar. Seluruh perhatian teralihkan kepada guru itu._

" _Kerjakan tugas halaman 23. Karena itu Tugas Kelompok,segera buat kelompok beranggotakan 4 orang! Sekarang juga!" Ujar Mr. Alex dengan tegas,dan dengan segera pun murid-murid di kelas itu mulai mencari anggota kelompok mereka._

" _Hwaa! Kak Hali,kita kekurangan satu orang!" Panik Taufan kepada sang kakak,yang sama sekali tidak peduli soal masalah kelompoknya._

" _Tsk. Memangnya Gopal sudah masuk kelompok?" Tanya Halilintar,menatap adik kembarnya sambil menyilangkan tangan diatas mejanya._

" _Sudah! Tuh,dia masuk kelompok Indra!" Balas sang adik,menunjuk Gopal yang asik berbicara dengan anggota kelompoknya._

" _Hah? Kau serius?" Halilintar langsung sweatdrop melihat teman lamanya sudah mendapat kelompok baru. Oke,kali ini dia kehabisan orang. Ying,Yaya,Fang,dan Ochobot,mereka sudah membentuk sebuah kelompok belajar bersama. Dan masalahnya adalah,kelompok kembar tiga ini belum menemukan anggota keempat mereka,dan itu bisa jadi masalah bila mereka belum menemukan anggota keempatnya. Kenapa? Karena Mr. Alex itu ngomelnya seperti rumus garis singgung persekutuan dalam. Akar 'k' kuadrat dikurang dalam kurung 'r' ditambah 'r'. Rumit binti panjang._

" _Kak Hali!" Panggil sebuah suara,membuat Halilintar tersontak dari lamunannya sesaat. Iris crimson miliknya menatap kearah asal datangnya suara,dan matanya pun langsung terbuka lebar begitu melihat sosok yang tidak asing disamping kembar ketiganya itu._

" _Sebentar,siapa tadi namanya?" Taufan memijit keningnya,berusaha mengingat-ingat nama murid yang ada disamping Gempa sekarang ini._

" _Raini. Namaku Aizawa Anggraini." Ujar gadis itu spontan,tatapannya terlihat kesal. Taufan langsung menjentikkan jarinya,seperti baru mengingat namanya._

" _Ah,iya! Namamu Raini!" Girangnya. Raini memutar bola matanya dengan kesal,sambil menghela nafas pelan._

" _Tunggu,tunggu,tunggu. Dia akan menjadi anggota keempat kita?" Lirih Halilintar,menatap Raini dengan tatapan tidak percaya._

" _Memangnya kau punya pilihan lain,wahai Pangeran Es?" Ujar gadis itu dengan sinis,menyilangkan kedua tangannya. Ia menatap pemuda bermata crimson itu dengan sarkas,sambil menyeringai lebar kearahnya._

" _Udah deh kak Hali,lebih baik daripada kita bertiga diomelin sama Mr. Alex bukan?" Ucap Taufan,menatap kearah sang kakak tertua. Halilintar terdiam sejenak,dan menatap gadis itu dengan tajam._

" _...Tsk. Lakukan saja sesukamu." Ketusnya dengan kesal,dan duduk di bangkunya. Ia langsung menopang dagunya dan menatap keluar jendela,sementara ketiga orang itu hanya terdiam melihat tingkahnya Halilintar._

" _...Entah kenapa,dia langsung mengingatkanku kepada Ishida Mitsunari..." gumam gadis itu dengan pelan,dan duduk disebelah Taufan. Iris aquamarine milik Taufan langsung terbuka lebar,dan ia menatap gadis itu dengan tajam._

" _Tunggu,apa? Kau kenal Ishida Mitsunari?" Tanyanya spontan,dan gadis itupun langsung menganggukkan kepalanya._

" _Tentu saja. Seorang pria yang memiliki surai putih yang berniat membalas dendamnya. Anjing setia sang monyet." Ujar Raini dengan datar,mengedikkan kedua bahunya._

" _Dan dia membenci Tokugawa Ieyasu karena hal itu. Yep. Pertarungan mereka di Sekigahara." Taufan mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya,dan mata hazel gadis itu terbuka lebar._

" _No way! Kau tahu soal Sengoku Basara?!" Tanyanya dengan penuh semangat._

" _Tentu saja! Karakter Date Masamune selalu menjadi favoritku,sang Dokuganryuu!" Girang pemuda itu."Aku ada figurinnya dirumah."_

" _Apa?! Bagaimana kau mendapatkannya?! Di Jakarta saja susah untuk didapakan,dan di Jepang terlalu mahal!" Rengek Raini,mengguncang kedua bahu Taufan seperti frustasi._

" _Hahaha! Aku mendapatkannya di suatu toko yang kebetulan sedang diskon! Karena sangat murah,jadi aku juga membeli figur Oichi sekalian,dan bisakah kau berhenti mengguncangku?!" Lirih Taufan,matanya sudah berbentuk spiral. Raini langsung berhenti mengguncang badan pemuda itu,dan meminta maaf kepadanya._

" _Gomen," ujarnya,menepuk kedua tangannya dalam bentuk permohonan maaf. Taufan memegang kepalanya yang sedikit nyeri,dan dia tersenyum kecil kearah gadis itu._

" _Tidak,tidak apa." Balasnya._

 _~Kembali ke waktu sekarang~_

"...Aku masih bingung hingga sekarang bagaimana kau dan Taufan langsung akur pada hari itu." Halilintar menghela nafas pelan,dan menatap Raini dengan tatapan datar.

"Uh,kurasa sesama Otaku memang cepat akur. Tapi aku suka ekspresimu pertama kali,seperti Mitsunari saja." Gadis itu tertawa kecil,sambil tersenyum lebar kearah pemuda itu."Dan itu adalah karakter yang amat kusukai,kau tahu? Bahkan aku ada bajunya dirumah."

"Heh. Mengharapkanku memakainya?" Goda Halilintar,menjentikkan jidat Raini dengan lembut."Kalau rambutku putih,itu berarti aku sudah tua."

"Hee~? Tapi orang berambut putih itu keren kok!" Ujar gadis itu,mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Itu menurutmu." Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis,dan melepaskan pelukannya terhadap gadis itu. Namun Raini kembali memeluk pemuda itu,dan menenggelamkan wajahnya ke perutnya pemuda itu.

"...Kau ingat pada saat kita pergi ke Kebun Binatang Negara di Kuala Lumpur?" Tanyanya,mendongakkan kepalanya keatas untuk menatap wajahnya pemuda itu.

"Saat kau tersesat bersamaku itu?" Balas Halilintar,mengedipkan matanya. Ia melepaskan pelukan gadis kecil itu,dan menggendongnya.

"Ung..."

~ _Flashback,tanggal 26 Januari~_

" _Baiklah anak-anak! Kebun Binatang ini sangat besar,jadi jangan keluyuran entah kemana ya!" Pak Leo,sang guru Biologi berteriak kearah murid-murid SMA Pulau Rintis yang ada dibelakang mereka._

" _Pak!" Seorang murid perempuan mengangkat tangannya,membuat pria itu menatap kearah murid tersebut._

" _Raini dan Halilintar udah hilang entah kemana tuh!"  
_

" _Astaga,murid baru itu lagi..." Bu Siti memijit keningnya dengan pelan sambil menghela nafas pelan._

" _Raini strikes once again. Dasar." Mr. Alex menghela nafas panjang,menepuk jidatnya sendiri."Pak Leo,Bu Siti,ajak saja anak-anak berkeliling kebun binatang. Saya akan cari kedua orang itu."_

" _Pak!" Taufan mengangkat tangannya,membuat Mr. Alex melihat kearah pemuda bertopi miring itu._

" _Kalo soal mencari Raini dan Kak Hali,biar saya saja mencari mereka pak! Saya bisa memakai kekuatan saya untuk mencari mereka!" Ujarnya dengan lantang. Pak Leo sempat terdiam mendengar usulan pemuda tersebut,dan akhirnya ia menganggukkan kepalanya._

" _Jika bertemu mereka,katakan untuk segera pergi ke tempat makan La Astrola. Nanti Bapak temui kalian disana." Ujar Pak Leo. Taufan pun menganggukkan kepalanya,dan langsung pergi untuk mencari kedua orang tersebut menggunakan selancar khasnya._

" _Baiklah! Taufan akan berusaha untuk menemukan kedua orang itu sebelum jam 2,jadi kita akan berkeliling kebun binatang ini ya!" Bu Siti berteriak kepada sekumpulan murid-murid itu._

" _Baik bu!"_

 __ **To Be Continued~**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Aishiteru Yo!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **A BoBoiBoy FanFiction**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Created by: Leanna and Lucario**_

 _ **Continued by: Kirisato Aruma-sama**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **New Series by:**_

 _ **Yukisaki Sonata**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Warning:**_

 _ **OOC,gaje,abal,judul selalu tidak sesuai,Summary entah kemana,humor gagal,Author masih newbie**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **For Further Information,visit my Accounts to ask the updates:**_

 _ **Facebook: Namikawa not-loli'nanodesu Rin,Kirisato Devil-can'cry Haruna,Tama cat-god Ningyo-suki**_

 _ **Skype: rin_namikawa**_

 _ **Twitter: KungFuSoldier**_

 _ **Author:**_

 _ **Doumo,minna-san. Yuki disini. Setelah hiatus sangat lama karena lappy saia disita sama ortu,akhirnya bisa juga nge-update story hasil karya kakak terdahulu ane.  
Dan tentu saja,New Version. I have evolved!*pose dramatis/?***_

 _ **Halilintar:**_

 _ **Oy,mentang kau sudah berevolusi atau apalah,lebih baik kau kembalikan Ririn ke bentuk semula.*siapin tombak***_

 _ **Raini:**_

 _ **Sou da! Kembalikan ukuran tubuhku!*flap arms* menjadi kecil itu tidak enak,hue—**_

 _ **Author:**_

 _ **Well,muup. Saia cuma mempersiapkan naskah saia sahaja. Tolong jangan bunuh saya,atau cerita ini gabisa dilanjutkan.**_

 _ **Taufan:**_

 _ **Nee! Aku saja yang ngelanjutin gimana?*sparkling eyes***_

 _ **Halilintar:**_

 _ **Lebih baik aku memilih Yuki yang melanjutkannya kebanding kau sendiri,Taufan.*flat***_

 _ **Raini:**_

 _ **Aah mou! Masa bodoh ah! Cepat lanjutin ceritanya! Q-Q**_

 _ **Author:**_

 _ **Baik,baik,sebentar. Astaga,kalian ini cerewet banget mau lanjutin ceritanya. Lagian Raini akan saja jamin nanti dia balik jadi besar kok,ufufu~**_

 _ **VY2 Yuuma:**_

 _ **Hee... Semoga berhasil,Masuta~*kibar bendera/?***_

 _ **Legends:**_

"Write" = currently speaking.

'Write' = currently thinking.

 _Write_ = past,phone speaking,unfamiliar words.

 **Write** = Summary

 _ **Write**_ = Author's Note

Write = something that refers to 'Bahasa Daerah'.

 _ **Enjoy the Story and Please Leave a Review!**_

" _Bagus,sekarang kita terpisah oleh rombongan semua. Kerja bagus,Setan Kecil,kerja bagus." Ketus Halilintar dengan kesal,mengikuti gadis bersurai coklat yang melihat-lihat sekitar dengan paniknya._

" _Ya,maaf saja ya! Itu salahmu sendiri mengikutiku!" Balas Raini dengan kesal,menyilangkan kedua tangannya."Lagipula,aku tidak ingat ada mengajakmu untuk melihat seekor harimau putih,Pangeran Es."_

" _Bisakah kau berhenti memanggilku itu,Setan Kecil? Tsk." Desis pemuda itu,membuang mukanya kearah yang lain,melihat disekitarnya._

" _Lebih baik kita mencari peta lokasi kita sekarang. Lalu kembali ke posisi didekat gerbang masuk kebun binatang ini." Usul gadis itu,menjentikkan jarinya._

" _Lalu kau pikir ketika kita kembali,rombongannya masih disana menunggu kita kembali? Jangan bercanda denganku." Dengus Halilintar._

" _Ho? Memangnya kau ada ide yang lebih baik hah?!" Tanya Raini dengan kasar,mengacak pinggangnya sambil menatap pemuda itu dengan tajam._

" _Tentu saja aku punya. Aku bisa menelpon Bu Siti." Balasnya dengan santai,mengeluarkan HP As*s miliknya yang berwarna hitam dan merah._ _ **(Btw,ini warna HP-nya Author lho /lu)**_

" _Urgh—kalau aku tahu ini terjadi,aku akan menelpon Taufan saja tadi-" lirih gadis itu pelan,menundukkan kepalanya sambil menghela nafas._

" _Lalu kenapa tidak kau telpon?" Tanya pemuda ini,menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan bertanya-tanya._

" _Eng,ya... HP-ku matek." Balasnya dengan datar,menunjukkan HP Len*vo miliknya dengan layarnya sudah hitam._

" _...Tidak kau charge apa,semalam..."_

" _Sayangnya,nggak."_

 _Hening.  
Krik,krik,krik._

 _Jangkrik musim panas berbunyi dengan garing..._

" _Apa yang kau tunggu?"_

" _Hah?"_

" _Telpon Bu Siti wey! Apaan sih-" ketus Raini dengan kesal. Halilintar mengernyitkan dahinya,dan urat kemarahan pun muncul di jidatnya. Dengan kesal,pemuda ini menekan tombol power di sisi HP-nya,namun tidak ada respon datang dari gadget tersebut._

" _...Lho?" Halilintar menekan tombol power-nya terus menerus,namun smartphone itu daritadi tidak mau menyala sama sekali. Panik,ia menahan tombolnya dan layar HP itu menunjukkan baterainya sudah memerah._

 _Dan itu tandanya habis._

" _...Yabai..." Gumamnya pelan,wajahnya memucat seketika. Raini mendengar gumamannya pemuda itu,dan menatapnya dengan bingung._

" _Ada apa? Ada masalah?" Tanyanya,memiringkan kepalanya._

" _...HP gue mati..."_

" _...Ha?"_

 _Hening lagi._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _1 detik._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _2 detik._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _3 de-_

" _HAH?! KOK BISA HAPEMU JUGA MATI COBA?!" Raini mengguncangkan tubuh Halilintar dengan panik,wajahnya ikutan memucat begitu mendengar hal tersebut._

" _K-kurasa charger-nya tidak masuk semalam... Bisakah kau berhenti mengguncangku?!" Lirih Halilintar,otaknya sudah maju mundur cantik gegara digoyang dangdut sama Raini.  
Oke,abaikan yang diatas._

 _Gadis itu berhenti mengguncang pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya,dan dia langsung pundung di kandang singa terdekat dengan aura gelap langsung menyelubunginya. Ajaibnya pemirsah,sang singa langsung lari ke pojok kandangnya karena takut._

" _Matilah aku... Masa iya aku harus tersesat dengan anak sedingin es batu ini seh?! Lebih baik aku tersesat dengan Taufan!" Rengeknya dengan kuat,yang sukses membuat Halilintar kesal mendengar hal tersebut. Yang benar saja,dia dikatai es batu? Udah jelas manusia begini,cakep pula!_

" _Masa iya aku harus terjebak dengan anak berisik kayak burung kakaktua ini sih.." Lirihnya pelan,menghela nafas putus asa. Mendengar hal ini,Raini langsung naik pitam dan ia mencengkram kerah bajunya Halilintar dengan marah._

" _Apa katamu?! Udah jelas aku wanita,malah disamain sama burung kakaktua?!" Teriaknya dengan kesal."Eh,tapi tunggu dulu. Kakaktua kan bulunya indah. Tte—BUKAN!" Ia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat._

" _Serius deh,kayaknya kamu harus ke rumah sakit jiwa." Ujar Halilintar dengan datar._

" _Hah?! Sekarang kau mengataiku gila?! Orang macam apa kau ini,sukanya nyakitin hati orang aja! Ittai yo,ittai!" Rengek gadis itu,tapi ia malahan memakai kacamata hitam yang dia dapat entah darimana,supaya gaya ittai orang ala Karatmatsu di fandom sebelah.  
(_ _ **Karamatsu: *lemparin boots-nya/?*)**_

" _...Apa semua anak Otaku senista ini kah..." Gumam pemuda ini pelan sambil sweatdrop,menepuk jidatnya sendiri dengan pelan.  
"Bahkan Taufan saja tidak pernah segila itu..."_

 _Yang dimaksud langsung bersin ditempat.  
"Eh—apa aku kena flu ya?" Taufan menggosok hidungnya pelan._

 _Kembali ke tempatnya kedua orang ini,yang masih sibuk mencari peta lokasi mereka saat ini.  
"Ano saa,Hidoi no Ouji." Panggil Raini,yang sepertinya mengarah kearah Halilintar yang berjalan dibelakangnya dalam diam._

' _Hidoi no Ouji?' Batinnya bingung,mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. Ia membalas dengan datar gadis itu,dan menatapnya._

" _Kau dengan Taufan kembar kan?" Tanyanya,menatap balik pemuda itu dengan rasa penasaran._

" _Ya. Kenapa?" Balas Halilintar._

" _Bagaimana bisa sifatmu berbeda sekali dengan Taufan? Kau lebih ke Kuudere campur Yandere daripada dia yang Deredere dan juga hyperaktif." Ucap gadis itu,berhenti berjalan dan menatap Halilintar lekat-lekat._

" _Kau pikir semua kembar itu sifatnya sama hah?" Ketus Halilintar,mendorong wajahnya gadis itu jauh darinya. Raini menepis tangannya pemuda itu dengan kesal,sembari ia menggembungkan kedua pipinya._

 _-_ _ **To Be Continued-**_

 _ **Author:**_

 _ **Dear Readers yang aku cintai,**_

 _ **Aku berencana mau hiatuskan panpik ini karena tidak ada ide,soalnya saya sendiri lagi ngepens berat dengan Taufan. Untuk alasan itu,saya berencana mau membuat Side Story Aishiteru Yo! Ini,dimana setelah Halilintar x Raini,maka ada pula Taufan x OC hasil request temen saia.  
Well,walau saia sendiri ga rela juga terkadang Taufan dengan orang lain… /?**_

 _ **Sekian dari saya,dan jan lupa buat visit akun FB saia bagi yang punya,atau tinggalkan tweet di twitter saya buat updatesnya. Sumpah,efek gegara males banget dan writer block tengah melanda aye,dan membuat ane stress gegara memikirkan panpik ini ga selesai mulu orz.**_

 _ **Jaa,salam sejahtera dari saya sendiri,Yukisaki Sonata,berucap bahwasanya fanfic Aishiteru Yo! Akan dihiatuskan hingga saya dapat ide,dan itu mutlak!**_

 _ **Sementara panpik baru Taufan x OC akan dikerjakan nantinya. Siapa tahu dapat ide setelah bikin panpik ini *amiinn***_

 _ **Sincerely,**_

 _ **Yukisaki Sonata**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Aishiteru Yo!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **A BoBoiBoy FanFiction**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Created by: Leanna and Lucario**_

 _ **Continued by: Kirisato Aruma-sama**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **New Series by:  
Namikawa Rin/Hanon**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Warning**_ _ **:  
OOC,gaje,suka ngelantur entah kemana,flashback eperiwer,ngeeengg(?)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Contact me if you wanna ask something about this story:  
Facebook: Namikawa Not-shota'nandesu Rinto,Kirisaki White-Devil Haruto.  
Twitter: kirisaki_haruto**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Hanon:  
Nico nico nii~!**_

 _ **Halilintar:  
*lemparin Hanon bakul/?***_

 _ **Hanon:  
Itte! Apa masalahmu kora?! Eh— ahem. Jadi begini. Setelah sekian lamanya oe nana nini nunu di akun FB punya oe,keknya jadi lupa sama ini cerita. Tapi ya tenang saja dan jangan marah,karena oe punya waktu senggang kali ini.  
(Meski tengah meratapi nasib karena projek manga,permintaan,sama timpukan tugas dan deadline yang menanti dan bikin oe stress kek orang gila….-insert emoticon nangis here-)**_

 _ **Raini:  
Di chapter ini,aku sudah dikembalikan menjadi besar ehe! Akhirnya aku bisa bersama dengan Halicchi lagi lololololol~**_

 _ **Taufan:  
Lololololol~**_

 _ **Raini & Taufan:  
*dabs like Spark***_

 _ **Gempa:  
Y-yaa! Kali ini akan ada adik-adikku yang lain pula! Ada Solar,ada Alam,ada Air yang dapat dua kekuatan,dan Api yang dapat dua kekuatan juga!**_

 _ **Hanon:  
Oiya. Sebagai informasi,oe seorang Roleplayer.*peace sign* Oe ada 5 akun FB yang masih dalam keadaan sehat wal-afi'at. Ada yang mau diundang sama saya? Bagi akun manapun kecuali yang PA –yaoming—  
Di setiap akun ane selalu aye tinggalin sebuah story gitu hohoho.**_

 _ **Oke cukup curcolnya. Saatnya kita untuk memulai story ini aja,oke?**_

 _ **Legends:  
**_ "Write" = frankly speaking  
'Write' = frankly thinking  
 _Write_ = unfamiliar words,past,dramatization/?  
 **Write =** Summary  
 _ **Write**_ = Author's Note  
Write = something that refers to 'Bahasa Daerah'.

 _ **Enjoy and Please Leave a Review!**_

 **Summary:  
Sekarang sudah Januari. Tahun Baru di 2017 dan segalanya yang baru. Sifat baru,penampilan baru,HP baru(?),bahkan hobi dan teman baru pula. SMA Pulau Rintis kembali kedatangan kembarannya Halilintar,Taufan,dan Gempa. Yakni Solar dan juga Alam. Air dan Api juga telah mendapat kekuatan baru,sementara Ochobot yang sempat hancur diperbaiki dan sudah mendapat bentuk terbaru pula. Namun semenjak tahun 2017 ini,Raini mulai menjaga jarak kepada Halilintar,padahal sang Pangeran Es ini sama sekali tidak melakukan apa-apa. Entah karena stress mereka semenjak menginjak kelas XII,atau masalah pribadi yang terjadi diantara mereka. Ada apa dengan Raini? Simak saja ceritanya~**

 _ **Chapter 19: Raini's Problem**_

Bingung. Hanya rasa bingung bercampur penasaran saat ini yang ada dikepalanya Halilintar.

Pasalnya,semenjak mereka naik ke kelas XII dan temannya Raini dari Indonesia juga sekolah disini,Raini mulai bersikap aneh. Dia sudah nanya kepada Natasya,namun gadis bersurai biru itu sendiri saja tidak tahu ada apa dengan sahabatnya itu. Taufan sendiri juga tidak tahu,apalagi dia sendiri yang berpacaran dengannya. Dengan bersikap aneh ya,Raini entah kenapa mulai menjaga jaraknya. Saat dia dipanggil saja gadis itu pasti langsung segera beralasan untuk pergi entah kemana. Dan saat mau diantar pulang saja,pasti saja Raini sudah keburu pulang duluan. Entah bagaimana caranya dia bisa melakukan itu.

"Kenapa? Apa aku ada melakukan kesalahan? Tapi apa?! Perasaan tahun 2016 kemarin gaada ngapa-ngapain,cuma ngajak ke pesta Tahun Baru barengan Yaya,Ying,Gopal,Ochobot,Gempa,Taufan,sama Natasya. Lalu apa salahku?" Gumam Halilintar dengan pelan,rasa bingung menghinggapi kepalanya beserta ribuan pertanyaan yang tak bisa dijawabnya. Sudah ditanyainya sekian orang ada apa dengan Raini,namun tak satupun dari mereka mengetahui tuh anak kenapa. Pemuda ini mendengus kesal,menenggelamkan wajahnya ke mejanya sendiri dengan malas. Yaya hanya menatap pemuda itu sambil _sweatdrop_ dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke Ying.  
"Dia sudah begitu semenjak pagi tadi. Kalau Raini tidak bersikap aneh,pasti dia sudah mencoba untuk menghibur Halilintar." Ucap gadis itu kepada Ying.

"Mungkin karena mereka berbeda kelas kali? Raini kan jurusan IPA 3,sementara Halilintar kan sama dengan kita,jurusan IPA 1." Ucap Ying,mengernyitkan dahinya dengan bingung,sebelum dia ikut menatap Halilintar yang daritadi mengeluarkan aura yang gelap.

"Tapi mereka kan sudah pacaran selama 2 tahun,masa iya masalah sepele gitu mereka malah bertengkar?" Tanya Yaya sambil _sweatdrop,_ menghela nafas pelan sambil memijit keningnya. Ying hanya bisa ikut menghela nafas pelan,kembali menatap temannya itu yang masih menyenderkan kepalanya ke meja.

Sementara itu,di kelas IPA 3,Raini tengah melihat keluar jendela dengan ekspresi kosong. Natasya yang kebetulan sekelas dengannya itu pun hanya menatapnya untuk beberapa saat. Ia berdiri dari kursinya,berjalan ke mejanya Raini dan menepuk pundaknya pelan. Gadis berambut coklat itu sempat tersontak sedikit,sebelum dia menatap Natasya dengan tatapan datar.

"…Masih memikirkan tentang Kapten Kaizo,Aizawa?" Tanya Natasya. Raini hanya menundukkan kepalanya,menatap mejanya sendiri sambil mengernyitkan dahinya sendiri. Benar,beberapa minggu yang lalu dia mendapat sebuah pesan,dan itu dari Kaizo,kakak laki-lakinya Fang. Meski Fang sendiri berkata dia sudah tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kakaknya lagi,namun berita tentang Kaizo kembali datang ke bumi mengejutkannya. Tak bisakah dia hidup dengan normal?

"Aizawa. Halilintar mencemaskanmu,bahkan Taufan-ssi juga." Ucap Natasya,duduk di bangku di sebelahnya gadis ini. Raini sedikit melirik sahabatnya itu,sebelum dia memejamkan matanya dan mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain.

"Aku tahu itu,Nata-chan. _Anata_ mencemaskanku itu aku tahu. Tapi tidak mungkin kan aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya begitu saja? Dia bisa membenciku." Ucap Raini,menghela nafas panjang dan kembali menghadap keluar jendela. Natasya hanya menatap sahabatnya itu,dan baru saja dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu,pintu kelas mereka terbuka,menunjukkan sosok seorang pemuda berambut hitam yang memakai topi ke samping.

" _Ricchan_! Aku dengar dari Fang!" Ucap Taufan,masuk dan menutup kembali pintu kelasnya dan berjalan kearah Raini. Dia menggebrak mejanya gadis itu dengan kasar,menatapnya dengan tatapan marah.

" _Apa benar kau dijodohkanmu dengan Kaizo?!"_

Raini tersontak mendengarnya. Kenapa Fang memberitahu Taufan? Dia tidak mau seorangpun yang tahu soal perjodohannya dengan Kaizo— orang yang pernah menculik Fang,dan bahkan orang yang pernah melukai Halilintar pula. Gadis ini hanya menundukkan kepalanya,tak menjawab pertanyaannya Taufan.

"Taufan-ssi,kumohon. Aizawa sedang stress memikirkannya,jadi tolong—"

"Dan kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku,Natasya?! Jika kau tahu,setidaknya _beritahu_ aku! Kau tidak tahu betapa cemasnya aku dan _Aniki_ melihat _Ricchan_ yang bersikap seperti menjauhi kami!" Potong Taufan dengan cepat. Natasya hanya tersontak mendengarnya,sebelum dia menundukkan kepalanya sedikit. Pemuda ini memijit jidatnya sendiri,sebelum dia kembali menatap kearah Raini.

"….Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya padaku, _Ricchan_? Dan kenapa kau juga tidak bilang sebenarnya kau hanya anak angkat dari keluarga Aizawa?" Tanya pemuda itu, Lagi-lagi tak dijawab oleh Raini,dan ini membuat amarah Taufan kembali naik.

"Apa kami sebegitu tidak bisa dipercaya sampai kau tidak mau berbicara,Raini?!"

"Bukan begitu,bodoh!"

Taufan tersontak mendengar ucapannya Raini. Dia mengedipkan matanya dengan bingung,menatap gadis itu yang menggebrak mejanya dan berdiri dari tempatnya. Raini menjatuhkan tangannya di kedua sisinya,sebelum dia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Taufan dengan mata yang sedikit berkaca-kaca.

"Bukan begitu,Taufan. Bukannya aku tidak mempercayai kalian,tapi aku hanya takut. Bagaimana jika Gempa dan Halilintar mengetahui sebuah fakta bahwa aku bukanlah keluarga asli Aizawa? Dan bagaimana misalnya jika aku sebenarnya bukanlah seorang manusia?!" Tanya Raini,di akhir katanya dia semakin menaikkan nada suaranya.

"Aku sangat tidak mau dinikahkan dengan Kaizo, _Nowaki._ Sangat tidak mau,malahan. Awalnya aku pertama kali mengenal bumi memang acuh tak acuh dengan hidupku,ditambah lagi saat aku memiliki Jam Kekuatan ini. Namun semenjak aku pindah kesini dari Indonesia,aku mulai menyadari makna hidupku. Saat pertama mengenalmu,mengenal Gempa,Yaya,Ying,Fang,dan… Halilintar pula." Raini terhenti,di akhir kalimatnya nada suaranya menjadi pelan. Taufan hanya menatap gadis itu dengan ekspresi yang tidak dapat ditebak,sebelum pemuda ini menghela nafas.

"Baik,aku takkan mengatakan apapun kepada _Aniki._ " Ini membuat Raini mengangkat kepalanya lalu menatap Taufan dengan tatapan tidak percaya.  
"Tetapi hingga kau mengatakan fakta yang sebenarnya ke _Aniki,_ aku takkan mengungkit apapun soal ini. Aku juga akan pura-pura tak tahu juga,dan hanya kuberitahu kepada Gempa."

"Tapi—"

" _Ricchan._ Jika misalnya kakak malah semakin bingung dan mulai membencimu,itu bukanlah salahku. Tapi itu salahmu sendiri yang tidak mau terbuka pada _Aniki._ " Potong pemuda itu,menatap gadis itu dengan ekspresi datar. Gadis bersurai coklat itu hanya terdiam,sebelum dia kembali menundukkan kepalanya.

"….Fira,ayo kita pergi. _Ricchan,_ kami akan pergi hingga kau menenangkan pikiranmu,dan mau memberitahu hal yang sebenarnya pada _Aniki._ " Ucap pemuda itu,memegang lengannya Natasya dengan sedikit kuat sebelum mereka berdua keluar dari ruang kelas,meninggalkan Raini sendirian disana. Gadis bersurai coklat ini hanya terdiam,sebelum dia kembali duduk di bangkunya dan menatap keluar jendela. Kaca jendelanya memantulkan iris _hazel_ miliknya itu,namun disaat yang sama matanya sekilas kelihatan berwarna _crimson_ seperti warna darah. Mungkin karena efek Jam Kekuatan miliknya seluruh tubuhnya hampir terkena efeknya.

"…..Apa yang harus kukatakan kepada _Anata_?"

 _ **-To Be Continued-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Hanon:  
Alright,that's a wrap! Dengan ini,akhirnya "Raini's Problem" Part 1 pun selesai! Akhirnya,oe bisa kembali nulis meski untuk beberapa waktu banyak kerjaan huehue.  
Tapi rapopo. Di chapter ini,oe sengaja bikin Raini jadi serius,dan soal janji saya ngebuat Taufan x OC itu bakal ada sangkut pautnya dengan story ini. Mulai dari kemunculan Kaizo untuk ketiga kalinya dalam hidup BoBoiBoy bersaudara,hingga pernikahannya Kaizo dan Raini nanti(yang dimana emang oe sengaja buat ceritanya/?)**_

 _ **Taufan:  
Yosh! Taufan disini! Aku akan membicarakan beberapa logatnya karakter-karakter disini yang agak aneh lolololol~**_

 _ **First thing first: Raini. Logat Jepangnya masih kelihatan,dan ada beberapa kalimatnya yang mungkin terdengar asing bagi pembaca. Pertama adalah "Anata",yang sebenarnya artinya itu adalah "Kamu". Tapi bukan versi formalnya,ini adalah panggilan yang digunakan untuk sepasang suami istri(karena Aniki sendiri pernah berjanji mau ngelamar Raini habis kuliah gitu). Selain arti "Kamu",bisa berarti artinya adalah "Sayang" gitu. (Ciee~)  
Dan ya,bagian Nowaki itu artinya angin topan. Aku tidak terlalu mengerti pengunaan kanji di namaku yang ini,karena itu sudah masuk kategori Bahasa Jepang yang susah doh.**_

 _ **Dan kedua: soal Firacchi! Ya,sebenarnya kedua orang tuanya adalah orang Korea,jadi terkadang dia selalu meninggalkan akhiran '-ssi' di akhiran nama seseorang. Namun dia terkadang memanggilku 'Hyung' atau 'Oppa' begitu,sementara dia memanggil Yaya dengan sebutan 'Noona' atau 'Unnie'. Kalau yang lain,dia hanya menambah akhiran '-ssi' saja sebagai bentuk formal di Korea,katanya sih.**_

 _ **Oke! Semoga hasil pembicaraan ini menambah ilmu kalian ya! (meski aku sendiri juga mau belajar bahasa Korea/?)**_

 _ **Hanon:  
Gut dann,bis zum n**_ _ **ächsten Mal**_ _ **~!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Aishiteru Yo!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Created by:  
Leanna and Lucario**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Continued by:  
Namikawa Rin**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Genre:  
Romance,Angst,slight Action**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Based from:  
Kokoro no Tomo and Shikiori no Hane song.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Warning**_ _ **:  
Typo berserakan,chapt ngebaper,Chara x OC,don't like don't read bruh.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Rin:  
Ay. Lama tak jumpa,ehe. Habis nonton BoBoiBoy Galaxy jadi mikir ini cerita lol. Daripada saya banyak curcol,mending langsung mulai.**_

 _ **Legends:  
**_ "Write" = speaking.  
'Write' = thinking  
 _Write_ = dramatization,past,unfamiliar words  
 **Write** = Summary  
 _ **Write**_ = Author's Note.  
Write = something that refers to 'Bahasa Daerah'.

.

.

 _ **Enjoy this story and please leave a Review!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **SUMMARY:  
Hari ke hari,tingkah Raini menjadi semakin aneh. Halilintar semakin bertanya-tanya,dan bahkan ia lebih sering curhat ke adik kembarnya,atau Taufan sendiri. Sementara Taufan tahu alasan sesungguhnya,sama sekali tidak mau memberitahu kakaknya itu yang masih gelisah tentang Raini. Mendekati akhir semester I dari kelas XII SMA Pulau Rintis,Kaizo kembali datang ke Bumi dan membawa Raini pergi dari Bumi tanpa sepengetahuan Halilintar. Seminggu setelah Raini menghilang, Fang pun memberitahu fakta sesungguhnya dan saat ini Raini sedang bersama Kaizo. Marah,sakit hati,dan cemburu bercampur sekaligus,namun Halilintar bertekad untuk membawa Raini kembali dan membatalkan pernikahan Kaizo dan Raini. Berhasilkah ia membawa kembali kekasihnya kembali ke Bumi? Simak ceritanya!**

 _ **Chapter 20: The Dissappearance of Aizawa Anggraini**_

 _Malaysia,Pulau Rintis. Pukul 09.12 pagi,hari Sabtu._

" _Aniki~_ ini sudah jam sembilan pagi,mau sampai kapan ngebo mulu ae?" Tanya Taufan,menepuk-nepuk pipinya sang kakak kembar dengan pelan. Halilintar mendengus,dan menampar tangan Taufan dengan kasar sebelum ia menghadapkan punggungnya kepada adiknya itu.

"Masih kepikiran soal _Ricchan_? Memangnya kau ini apa _Aniki,_ murid SMP yang gak dinotis gebetan?" Tanya Taufan sambil _sweatdrop_ ,menghela nafas panjang.

"Iya,gua butuh dinotis dan butuh belaian Raini." Jawab Halilintar dengan jujur,menarik selimutnya dan menutup seluruh tubuhnya. Sang adik tersontak kaget mendengarnya. Kakaknya belum pernah menjawab sejujur itu sebelumnya,keknya emang kurang belaian kali ya?

' _Ricchan,sampai kapan kau menyembunyikan kebenaran coba…'_

"Line!"

Raini tersontak kaget. Ia segera menghampiri ponselnya itu,mengambilnya untuk membaca isi pesan yang masuk— yang ternyata dari Taufan.

 **Nowakicchi**

 **Mau sampai kapan nyembunyiin kenyataan?**

'Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali memberitahunya,kau tahu?' Batin Raini sambil _sweatdrop._ Ia pun mengetik sebuah balasan,dan menekan tombol kirim segera. Gadis ini meletakkan ponselnya yang tengah di- _charge_ diatas meja,lalu kembali duduk di sofanya untuk menonton TV.

 **Ririn**

 **Lebih baik aku mati kebanding dia membenciku,** _ **Nowaki.**_

'Tok,tok,tok.'

Siapa pula lagi itu?  
Raini mendengus kesal,sebelum ia kembali berdiri dan berjalan ke pintu depan dengan malas,dan segera membuka pintunya.

"Iya,siapa—"

" _Kau kelihatan sehat,Rai._ "

Gadis ini tersontak saat mendengar suara yang tidak asing di telinganya. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya,menemukan seorang pria bersurai ungu gelap tengah menyeringai kearahnya. Raini langsung menatap pria itu dengan tajam,sebelum ia segera menutup pintu rumahnya namun sialnya— pintu rumahnya gagal ditutup karena pria itu menjanggalkan kakinya.

"…Apa maumu disini,Kaizo- _san?_ " Tanya gadis ini,menundukkan kepalanya saat pintu rumahnya dipaksa dibuka oleh Kaizo. Pria ini sempat terdiam untuk beberapa saat,sebelum ia memaksa dirinya masuk kedalam rumahnya Raini dan segera menyudutkan gadis itu ke tembok dengan mengunci kedua pergelangan tangannya Raini diatas kepalanya.

"Jadi begitu reaksimu saat bertemu dengan calon suamimu,hmm? Jahat sekali." Ucap Kaizo,menyeringai saat mengatakan itu. Manik _hazel_ milik Raini membulat sempurna,sebelum mata itu menajam.

"Hah! Orang tuamu yang beraninya melemparku kesini sendirian! Untuk apa aku harus senang saat melihatmu?!" Tanya gadis ini dengan lantang,dan sedikit kaget saat dagunya diangkat keatas.

"Sejak kapan kau menjadi gadis yang kasar seperti ini? Kau seperti Pang saja lama-lama." Ucap pria ini dengan ekspresi dingin.

"Awal aku mengenalmu,kau seperti robot saja. Sekarang lihatlah,kau seperti robot yang baru mendapat hati dari sini. Dari yang tidak acuh dan tak berekspresi,sekarang berubah menjadi gadis yang kasar dan pemberontak."

Raini tidak membalas. Ia hanya terdiam,masih menatap tajam Kaizo dengan manik coklatnya itu. Jam Kekuatannya secara diam-diam mulai menyala,namun Kaizo lebih cepat refleksnya. Pria ini segera melepas kedua tangan gadis itu,yang dimana jamnya sudah menyala merah menyala dan matanya sendiri pun menjadi merah.

"Di Bumi,aku mempelajari banyak hal. Aku di masa lalu mungkin seorang anak yang seperti tidak punya hati,tapi saat aku disini,aku mendapat banyak hal. Aku tahu rasa sedih,rasa bahagia,dan… Rasa mencintai." Ucapnya,sempat terhenti di akhir kalimatnya.

" _Dakara,sore wa watashi ni yobu,kiseki da! Kimi wa kiseki ga morattenai yo,Kaizo-san!_ " Ucap gadis ini dengan lantang,mengubah tangannya menjadi cakar rubah,dan ia segera menyerang pria itu— meskipun meleset.

"Hoo. Biar kutebak,rasa cinta ini pasti kau dapat dari BoBoiBoy kan?" Tanya Kaizo,membuat gadis ini tersontak kaget.

"Setelah ia mengambil adikku,selanjutnya kau?"

"Apa yang—"

" _Bagaimana reaksinya kira-kira saat mengetahui orang yang dicintainya bukan manusia sama sekali?"_

Raini terkejut. Manik kemerahannya kembali membulat,dan tangannya perlahan kembali menjadi normal. Pria ini terkekeh pelan,dan mendekati gadis itu yang terlihat _shock_ dari perkataannya barusan. Dia benar,bagaimana jika misalnya Halilintar tahu bahwa dia bukanlah manusia? Apa yang harus ia katakan?

 _Apakah dia akan membenciku untuk selama-lamanya?_

"Lebih baik kau menurut dan ikut saja aku kembali." Ucap Kaizo,memegang tangannya gadis itu dengan lembut sambil menyeringai. Gadis ini hanya terdiam,sebelum ia menggertakkan giginya— hingga tak lama air matanya pun jatuh. Pria ini pun segera membuat sang dara jatuh pingsan,dan membawanya pergi ke pesawat angkasa miliknya. Tak lama,pesawat itupun segera melesat.

" _Hei,selain kakimu,tidak ada lagi yang terluka kan?"_

 _Sang rubah coklat kecil menolehkan kepalanya kearah anak lelaki yang tengah memperban lukanya. Hewan mungil ini menggeleng pelan,dan anak itu tersenyum lega. Rubah ini mengedipkan matanya dengan bingung,rasa penasaran hinggap di hatinya._

' _Kenapa ia mau menolong rubah sepertiku?'_

" _Ah,iya! Namaku Halilintar. Aku dari Malaysia,kebetulan sedang liburan ke Jepang." Ucap sang anak,atau Halilintar sambil tersenyum. Tangan kecilnya mengelus puncak kepalanya rubah coklat itu._

" _Bagaimana dengan namamu?"_

' _Halilintar. Bagus sekali namanya. Kiri._ _(1)'_

 _Rubah ini mengalihkan kepalanya. Ia meletakkan kepalanya diatas kedua tapak mungilnya,terdiam begitu saja tanpa menjawab pertanyaan sang bocah._

" _Ah. Aku lupa,kau hanya seekor rubah." Halilintar menggaruk kepala belakangnya dengan canggung,sebelum ia menyenderkan tubuhnya ke rubah muda itu._

" _Rai…"_

" _Eh?" Bocah ini langsung menatap sang rubah. Tadi jelas sekali ia menyebut kata 'Rai' kan? Dan dari satu kata tadi,bisa diketahui bahwa rubah coklat ini ialah seekor rubah betina._

" _Rai-san,kan? Kalau begitu,salam kenal."_

 _Rubah coklat ini memutar mata kemerahannya untuk menatap anak itu,sebelum dipejamkan kedua matanya itu. Meski sekilas,namun bisa terlihat bahwa sang rubah tengah tersenyum._

Manik kemerahan itu terbuka,menatap langit-langit kamar dengan keadaan membulat sempurna. Halilintar menghela nafas pelan,sebelum ia mendudukkan dirinya dan menatap jam beker disampingnya itu. Sudah jam 12.15 waktunya.

"…Kenapa harus masa itu yang kuingat?" Gumamnya dengan pelan,sebelum ia turun dari tempat tidurnya dan keluar dari kamarnya. Saat ia turun kebawah,yang ada di ruang tengah hanya Taufan dan Api,tengah menonton acara TV dengan serunya.

"Oh,sudah bangun, _Aniki?_ " Tanya Taufan,menyadari keberadaan sang kakak yang baru bangun. Pemuda bermata merah ini hanya terdiam,sebelum ia berbalik sambil menggaruk rambut hitamnya— yang beberapa helainya ada warna putih. Taufan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan,dan ia kembali menonton TV. Api mengedipkan matanya dengan bingung,sebelum ia menepuk pundak kakak kembarnya itu.

"Kak Taufan,belakangan ini kak Hali murung mulu. Dia kenapa?" Tanya Api dengan penasaran. Taufan hanya mengedikkan kedua bahunya dengan santai.

"Masalah cinta. Biasalah,orang galau."

Api mengedipkan matanya sekali,sebelum ia menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal itu dan menghela nafas singkat. Ia kembali menonton acara TV-nya,lalu tertawa saat adegan lucunya timbul di layar.

Sementara itu,Halilintar tengah menatap ponselnya. _Chat_ -nya dengan Raini di Line belum dibalasnya,dan rasa cemas langsung menghinggapinya.

 **Halilintar**

 **Hei,bisa kita bicara di suatu tempat sebentar saja? (Baca)**

 **Ada sesuatu yang ingin kutanyakan. (Baca)**

 **Ririn**

 **Err,tentu. Mau bertemu dimana?**

 **Halilintar**

 **Di café dekat sekolah bisa tidak kira-kira? (Baca)**

 **Ririn**

 **Baiklah. Kapan?**

 **Halilintar**

 **Minggu depan sesudah pulang sekolah. (Baca)**

 **Akan kutunggu.**

Dan sejak kemarin,pesannya sama sekali tidak dibaca. Apa ponselnya mati lagi? Atau memang Raini sengaja menghindarinya semenjak mereka berdua sudah kelas XII? Ini baru akhir semester I padahal.

Halilintar menghela nafas panjang. Biasanya,Raini selalu membalas lebih cepat dibanding siapapun. Belum lima detik ia mengirim pesan,tak lama pasti pesannya masuk. Namun belakangan ini,pesannya dibalas agak lama,dan terkadang ini membuat Halilintar berpikir yang tidak-tidak.

Pemuda ini menghela nafas panjang. Jujur saja,meski dia libur hari ini,namun rasanya agak sepi saat Raini tidak mampir kerumahnya. Padahal,dulu sebelum bertemu dengannya,ia baik-baik saja,tidak pernah terlalu gelisah.

 _Dan,seminggu pun berlalu._ Hari ini sudah hari Selasa,hari saat mereka janjian akan ketemu. Namun Halilintar terus memasang wajah kesal,karena dari pagi ini dia tidak melihat gadis yang dicintainya itu. Apalagi saat ia bertanya dengan Natasya,gadis yang ngegebet Taufan itu sendiri tidak tahu dia kemana. Yaya,Ying,Gopal,Ochobot,dan dua kembarannya Halilintar pun jadi cemas melihat tingkah pemuda bermanik kemerahan itu.

"Serius gaada siapapun yang lihat _Ricchan_? _Aniki_ udah kek mau ngamuk itu." Ucap Taufan sambil _sweatdrop._ Gempa menggelengkan kepalanya,mengisyaratkan dia juga tidak tahu keberadaan gadis bersurai coklat yang selalu terlihat ceria itu.

"Tapi bukannya ini agak aneh? Natasya tidak melihat keberadaan Raini saja sudah ganjal…" Ucap Ying,mendengus pelan sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya

"Maksudku,hei. Natasya kan sahabat baiknya Raini,dan setahu kita Raini pasti sudah dikelas kalau jam segini. Mana mungkin dia di halaman belakang sekolah."

Taufan sedikit menundukkan kepalanya. Benar juga sih sebenarnya,karena pada pagi hari Selasa aneh sekali rasanya tidak ada siapapun yang melihat Raini.

' _Apa ini,semacam déjà vu?'_ Batin pemuda bermanik biru muda ini,mengingat kejadian yang seperti ini pernah terjadi dulunya.

"Ada apa? Kalian terlihat resah." Ucap Fang,muncul entah darimana dan membuat keenam orang ini kaget.

"Oy,Fang! Muncul yang bener dikit napa kek!" Omel Gopal dengan kesal.

"Aku sudah disini,kalian saja yang baru sadar." Ucap Fang dengan santainya,memperbaiki letak kacamatanya."Jadi,ada apa?"

"Raini tidak terlihat dari pagi ini… Aku cemas jadinya. Natasya sendiri tidak melihatnya,padahal mereka sekelas." Jelas Yaya. Pemuda bersurai ungu gelap itu sedikit tersentak,mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali.

" _Tunggu,setahuku beberapa hari yang lalu,kakakku ada datang kesini…"_

Keenam orang ini agak terkejut. Halilintar yang kebetulan mendengar ucapan Fang barusan langsung berdiri dari tempatnya,dan menghampiri temannya yang berkacamata itu.

"Kaizo? Sedang apa dia di Bumi?" Tanya Halilintar. Fang sempat berpikir untuk beberapa saat,sebelum ia menjawab.

"Entahlah. Seingatku,katanya ia mau menjemput _calon istrinya_ saat pernikahannya nanti."

Taufan tersentak kaget,dan secara refleks menabrak pintu kelas. Ketujuh orang itu menatap pemuda ini,yang wajahnya memucat seketika.

"Ada apa? Kau memucat." Ucap Halilintar,sebelum manik kemerahannya itu sempat melebar untuk sesaat. Sang kakak menarik kerah adik kembarnya itu,ekspresinya seketika kembali berubah menjadi kesal.

" _Kisama,Nowaki… Nani ka shitteru?_ " Tanyanya dengan tajam. Manik kebiruan Taufan melebar saat mendengarnya,dan ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain.

"Jawab aku,Taufan! Kau pasti tahu sesuatu kan?!"

"Halilintar,tenanglah—"

"Diamlah,Yaya! Ini masalah tentang Raini,dan dia pasti tahu sesuatu!" Ucap Halilintar,menarik kerah jaket adiknya itu semakin kuat.

"…Kaizo…"

Halilintar menolehkan kepalanya,menemukan sosok seorang gadis yang dikenalnya— yakni Natasya yang tengah menundukkan kepalanya.

"… _Kaizo-ssi membawa Aizawa pada hari sabtu lalu…"_

 _DEG._

"Apa… Maksudmu?"

"Aku melihatnya… Kaizo-ssi datang kerumahnya Aizawa,dan membawanya pergi…"

Fang tersontak. Ia baru teringat,dan wajahnya langsung memucat.

"Berarti,calon istri yang dimaksud kakak…"

… _adalah Raini?  
Jadi alasan pacarnya itu menghindarinya karena untuk menyembunyikan fakta bahwa ia akan menikah dengan Kaizo? Kenapa dia tidak pernah membicarakannya?_

Halilintar langsung mematung. Ia tak tahu harus berkata apa. Emosi bingung,marah,sakit hati,dan rasa cemburu bercampur menjadi satu. Dia sama sekali tidak tahu selama ini Raini sudah dijodohkan pada Kaizo. Lalu kenapa ia tidak pernah memberitahunya? Apakah dia tak dapat dipercaya?

Semua kejadian yang berlalu dengan cepat ini membuat kepalanya sakit. Pemuda ini memegang kepalanya sendiri untuk sesaat,sebelum ia memanggil nama Fang dengan pelan.

"… _Bawa aku ke tempat Kaizo berada. Aku tidak terima jika mereka menikah._ "

 _ **~To Be Continued~**_

 _ **Hanon:  
Oke,cukup segitu saja. Sampai jumpa di lain waktu yaa~!**_

 _ **Please leave a Review! w**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Aishiteru Yo!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Created by:  
Leanna and Lucario**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Continued by:  
Namikawa Rin**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer:  
I own nothing but the plot,Aizawa Anggraini,and Fira Natasya.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Warning**_ _ **:  
OOC,typo berserakan,banyak bahasa asing,Chara x OC,don't like don't read!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Based on:  
Kokoro no Tomo and Shikiori no Hane song. Some part may contain Kokoro song.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Rin:  
Eyyo. Keknya chapt terakhir kalinya saya lupa translate ya? Maaf,itu lupa banget,asli wwww.**_

 _ **Eh. Jadi gini. Adegan saat Raini ketemu Kaizo,kan dia ada nyebut bahasa Jepang itu kan ya. Artinya itu ini:  
"Karena,itulah yang kusebut keajaiban! Kau tidak mendapat keajaiban,Kaizo!"**_

 _ **Lalu mimpinya Halilintar yang tengah mengobati seekor rubah coklat yang indah. Arti Kiri sendiri adalah petir sebenarnya,tapi bisa berarti juga Halilintar. Yakali saya bikin 'Arashi' disitu yang artinya badai,wwww.**_

 _ **Dan terakhir,saat Halilintar mencengkram jaketnya Taufan. Itu dia menanyakan ini…  
"Kau,Taufan… Apa yang kau ketahui?"  
Sebenarnya arti 'kisama' ini kek bilang 'brengsek' atau 'sialan' untuk seseorang. Jadi Halilintar kek menyebut adiknya sendiri brengsek,karena terlalu kebawa emosi. Kasar memang,dan kata ini hanya digunakan oleh para berandalan atau preman jalanan.**_

 _ **Oke,cukup translationnya. Kalau ada sesuatu yang ingin ditanyakan,silahkan PM saya langsung,hehe. Kenapa? Takutnya kelupaan posting disini:"))))  
Gausah pake legends,toh udah tau kan.**_

 **SUMMARY:  
Setelah memutuskan untuk menyelamatkan Raini,Halilintar dkk pun pergi ke tempat dimana Kaizo dan Raini berada,berencana untuk menggagalkan pernikahannya. Namun masalahnya,Fang tidak tahu dimana orang tuanya akan merencanakan pernikahan tersebut. Karena itulah,mereka pun memutuskan untuk berpencar,mencari di tempat yang kemungkinan akan direncanakan pernikahannya. Sementara Raini,saat ini tengah dikurung di sebuah sel penjara yang besar. Depresi,sakit hati,ketakutan,dan berbagai emosi menyelimutinya,membuatnya terlihat seperti sebuah boneka tak bernyawa.  
"Halilintar… Kiri… Cepatlah datang…"**

 _ **Enjoy and please leave a review!**_

 _ **Chapter 21: Raini's Rescue**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Di tempat Raini…_

"Satu… Dua,tiga dan hilang… Fufufu…" Raini tertawa dengan gelapnya,mengelus boneka kelinci yang sudah dijahit silang di setiap tubuhnya dengan benang merah.  
"Dan bunga itupun diwarnai oleh darah orang terkasih… Belum selesai waktunya untuk berubah… Kegelapan pun datang untuk menghancurkan dunia…"

"Kapten,apa tidak apa membiarkannya begitu?" Tanya sang kadet yang berada disamping Kaizo dengan nada agak sedikit takut.

"Hmph. Biarkan saja. Memang sejak awal dia begitu sebelum datang ke bumi." Ucap Kaizo,mendengus pelan saat menatap Raini yang tengah tertawa dengan gelap,ekor rubah coklatnya itu dengan mengibas pelan.

" _Petir mendatangi daerah tandus… Habislah semua disambarnya tanpa menyisakan satupun…"_

Pria ini sedikit tersentak. Ia baru teringat,apa yang dikatakan Raini akan terjadi,meskipun maknanya belum ia ketahui. Kaizo berbalik.  
"Jaga dia. Jangan biarkan dia lolos."

"Baik,Kapten!" Hormat sang kadet,dan pria itupun berjalan pergi. Manik kemerahannya Raini yang tadi menatap boneka memutar kearah kadet yang berdiri dibalik jeruji listrik,sebelum sebuah senyuman misterius terukir di wajahnya.

"Hilanglah,hilanglah… Lalu tenggelamlah ke bawah tanpa bisa kembali keatas…"

 _Sementara itu,di pesawat angkasa milik Fang,dimana Halilintar dkk sudah berkumpul..._

Fang menyetel beberapa hal sebelum ia meluncurkan pesawatnya,dan Halilintar pun tak lama menghampirinya lalu ditepuknya pelan kursi yang tengah diduduki temannya itu.  
"Bagaimana? Bisa kita pergi sekarang?"

"Sedikit lagi,maka kita bisa pergi. Aku butuh beberapa menit lagi untuk melakukan penyesuaian." Balas Fang,masih terfokus akan hal yang dilakukannya.

"Aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya,tentang Raini yang akan dinikahkan pada Kaizo…" Ucap Yaya,menghela nafas panjang.

"Dan kenapa kau tidak memberitahu kami,Taufan,Gempa?! Kalian bukannya sudah tahu bukan?!" Tanya Ying dengan kesal,menunjuk Gempa yang menjadi panik sementara Taufan tengah duduk sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya dan menghadap arah lain.

"Eh— soalnya Raini tidak mau mencemaskan kalian,dan dia juga tidak mau kak Hali membencinya,karena itu ia memintaku untuk merahasiakannya—" ucap Gempa,melambaikan tangannya dengan panik.

"Tapi kita ini temannya bukan? Setidaknya dia bisa memberitahu soal ini…"

Halilintar menghela nafas frustasi,sebelum ia duduk di kursi yang terletak sebelah kanan dibelakang kursi pilot. Ia memijit jidatnya sendiri,dan tak lama ia mendecih.

"Diamlah kalian. Kalau kalian masih mempersalahkan soal itu,yang ada kepalaku sakit mendengarnya." Ucap pemuda ini dengan nada yang dingin.

"Tapi,Hali—"

"Selesai! Dengan ini,kita bisa pergi ke tempat kakakku." Ucap Fang,memotong perkataannya Yaya. Gopal mengusap dagunya,sebelum sebuah pertanyaan pun ia lontarkan.

"Eh,sebentar. Saat ini kita tidak tahu Raini dimana kan? Kalau sampai disana kita harus apa?

"Ya berpencar. Kalau tetap bersatu,akan memakan waktu yang sangat lama." Balas Taufan dengan judes. Gopal mendengus kesal saat mendengar jawaban temannya itu.

"Aku mau tidur. Kepalaku sakit memikirkan semua ini." Halilintar mendengus,menyilangkan kedua tangannya dan menarik topinya kebawah untuk menutup kedua matanya. Keenam temannya itu terdiam,dan tak lama Fang pun menyalakan mesin pesawatnya— hingga pesawat itupun melesat segera ke langit.

" _Rai-san,apa kau tidak kesepian duduk sendirian disini?" Tanya Halilintar kecil kepada rubah coklat muda itu yang tengah memejamkan kedua matanya. Dengan pelan,kepala hewan itu menggeleng._

" _Kenapa tidak kesepian? Aku akan kesepian kalau teman-temanku atau keluargaku tidak ada bersamaku." Ucapnya,menyenderkan punggungnya ke tubuh rubah itu sambil mencoba untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya._

"… _Dibuang…"_

" _Eh?" Sang anak menatap rubah itu dengan bingung,yang nampaknya langsung terdiam saat ditatap olehnya._

"… _Dibuang,aku…"_

" _Kau dibuang? Oleh siapa? Keluargamu atau teman-temanmu sendiri?" Tanya Halilintar lagi dengan rasa penasaran._

" _Ka...izo…ku…n…"_

" _Kazoku*? Rai-san diusir oleh keluargamu?" Tanya anak ini lagi. Sang rubah nampak menghela nafas pelan,karena ia menebak bahwa anak itu salah mendengar ucapannya. Ya sudahlah,biarlah anak ini mengira bahwa ia diusir keluarganya._

" _Apa kau tidak marah saat diusir begitu saja,Rai-san?"_

 _Rubah ini menatap Halilintar untuk beberapa saat,sebelum ia menyenderkan kepalanya ke kedua tangannya yang ia silangkan itu. Lagi,sebuah gelengan pelan pun diberikannya,membuat bocah inipun sedikit menganggukkan kepalanya._

" _Omong-omong,Rai-san,aku…"_

Halilintar langsung membuka kedua matanya lagi. Ia mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali,sebelum sebuah helaan nafas terlepas dari bibirnya.  
"Fang,kita sudah dimana?" Tanyanya.

"Baru melewati planet Darghahaya. Setelah melewati planet Volcania,baru kita sampai." Jawab Fang,terfokus pada jendela besar pesawatnya itu.

"Berapa lama lagi?" Tanya Halilintar lagi,mengusap kedua matanya dengan malas,sebelum ia merenggangkan kedua tangannya.

"Sekitar 6 jam lagi. Kalian bisa tidur jika mau."

"6 jam lagi? Astaga… Memangnya pernikahannya kapan?" Tanya Gempa dengan nada panik bercampur cemas. Pemuda ini menatap kakaknya,yang nampaknya tengah melamun,lalu menatap Taufan yang masih tertidur lelap.

Teman-temannya? Jangan tanya,paling mereka tidur.

'Apa-apaan ini… Belakangan ini mimpi tentang rubah itu selalu muncul.' Batin Halilintar,sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya. Ia kembali memejamkan matanya,mencoba untuk menidurkan dirinya sekali lagi.

 _-sudut pandang seseorang-_

 _Aku disebut dengan keajaiban. Seekor rubah kesepian yang indah,dan bisa berbicara pula,karena itulah masyarakat di Kyoto menyebutku 'Kiseki no Kitsune'. Tapi awal aku datang ke Bumi,aku banyak melihat ekspresi manusia,dari ekspresi sedih,bahagia,marah,bahkan ekspresi sedang jatuh cinta._

 _Heran. Bagaimana bisa mereka membuat ekspresi begitu? Bahkan aku ingin tahu bagaimana mereka bisa tersenyum begitu,bisa menangis,dan bisa marah. Bagaimana caranya?_

 _Aku ingin tahu. Aku ingin tahu lebih banyak tentang manusia._

 _Dan,waktu pun berjalan dengan cepat. Aku tidak tahu sudah tahun berapa ini semenjak aku tiba di planet Bumi ini. Banyak sekali perubahan. Aku bisa melihat bangunan menjulang tinggi dari pegunungan ini,dan banyaknya cahaya terang dari bangunan itu._

 _Aku masih di Kyoto kan? Kurasa iya,semenjak aku masih melihat beberapa kuil tua yang ada di pegunungan saat aku jalan-jalan._

 _Dan,hari-hariku seketika berubah dengan mudahnya,saat anak itu mendatangiku. Dengan sebuah senyuman polos dan memperlakukanku dengan baik,di saat itulah aku menyadari sesuatu._

 _Ada sedikit kekecewaan saat anak itu tidak mendatangiku,dan rasa kecewa itu hilang saat anak itu datang._

 _Jadi inikah yang disebut dengan 'Perasaan'? Inikah yang disebut dengan 'Kebahagiaan' dan juga 'Kesedihan'?_

 _Tentu saja,setiap manusia selalu mengatakan,'keajaiban' tidak akan berlangsung selamanya._

 _Suatu hari,anak itu mendatangiku lagi,namun bukan dengan sebuah senyuman ceria,melainkan sebuah ekspresi sedih dan sendu._

" _Rai-san,maaf. Aku akan pulang ke Malaysia besok."_

 _Ekspresi bahagia yang kupasang tadi,langsung berganti ke ekspresi terkejut. Secepat itukah? Kenapa dia tidak menetap disini saja?_

"Bukankah kau sendiri mengatakan akan selalu bersamaku?"

 _Aku akhirnya berani mengeluarkan suaraku. Anak itu terkejut,menatapku dengan manik kemerahan yang melebar. Ia menundukkan kepalanya,lalu berjalan kearahku._

 _Dan,memelukku dengan lembut._

" _Maaf,Rai-san. Aku tidak bisa menepati janji itu."_

 _Kubulatkan kedua mataku saat mendengar itu. Apa itu artinya ia akan sendirian lagi? Tinggal di kota ini selama beribu tahun lagi hingga dia dijemput kembali ke planet asalnya?_

 _Setelah dia mengetahui bagaimana rasanya 'Perasaan'?_

" _Tapi,aku akan mencarimu. Jadi tolong,jangan lupakan aku."_

 _Mataku terasa basah tak lama setelah ia mengatakan itu. Anak ini pun melepas pelukannya padaku,dan mengelus kedua pipiku dan mengelap air mataku._

"… _Kau janji akan mencariku,Kiri? Kau janji akan selalu mengingatku?"_

"… _.Ya. Aku berjanji,Rai-san."_

~"~"~"~"~End of someone's POV"~"~"~"~"~

"…Ugh." Raini menggertakkan giginya. Ia memegang kepalanya sendiri,dan tak lama air mata mulai timbul di manik kemerahannya.

"Halilintar... Kiri… Cepatlah datang…" Gumamnya dengan pelan,tak lama ia mulai terisak karena menangis. Dia merindukannya,dan ingin menemui orang yang dicintainya itu segera.

Ditambah lagi,dengan kalung dan rantai ajaib yang melingkar di leher dan kakinya,kekuatannya lama kelamaan bisa habis. Dan lebih bahaya lagi,nyawanya pula jadi gantinya yang dihisap.

Kaizo hanya bisa menatap gadis itu dibalik jeruji listrik dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa ditebak. Sebuah helaan nafas terlepas dari bibirnya,sebelum ia mematikan listrik dan masuk kedalam sel gadis itu. Raini sempat tersontak kaget saat Kaizo mendekatinya,dan ia refleks mendesis.

"…Aku hanya akan melepas kalung itu." Ucap pria itu,memegang kalung yang melingkar di lehernya gadis itu,dan melepasnya beserta rantai yang mengikat kakinya. Raini memegang lehernya,dan pria itupun berdiri. Kaizo pun berjalan keluar dari selnya,dan kembali menyalakan listrik di sel penjaranya itu.

"Meski aku melepaskan rantai dan kalung itu,bukan berarti aku tidak menahanmu lagi. Jaga dia." Ucapnya,lalu meninggalkan sel Raini. Gadis bersurai coklat ini hanya bisa terdiam,sebelum ia pun membaringkan tubuhnya karena lelah duduk seharian.

'Halilintar… Cepatlah datang…' Batin gadis ini dalam diam,sebelum ia memejamkan kedua matanya dan perlahan mulai tertidur.

 _ **~To Be Continued~**_

 _ **Rin:  
Akhirnya selesai! Btw,sebagai informasi,kitsune itu artinya rubah,dan arti kiseki ya keajaiban. Jadi,kalau 'Kiseki no Kitsune' ya jawabannya 'Rubah Keajaiban'. Sementara arti dari 'Kazoku' itu keluarga. Wajar saja jika Halilintar mengira 'Rai-san' dibuang keluarganya,meskipun dia menyebut Kaizo-kun.**_

 _ **Ah,kemungkinan chapter selanjutnya adalah chapter terakhir. Endingnya gimana?  
Happy Ending kok:)))) nanti saya tambahin sequel sekalian sesudah chapter terakhir ohohoho.**_

 _ **Well then,see you next time! Bye bye~**_


End file.
